El amor de una princesa
by seishi2.0
Summary: Twilight decide irse de ponyville, la muerte de su amiga es demasiado para ella, intenta olvidar todo lo vivido en el pueblo que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo, pero cuando el destino decide algo no puedes hacer nada ( Sucesos luego de "Bajo tus alas me siento segura")
1. Inesperado encuentro

_**Bueno llevo un largo tiempo sin escribir nada, pero espero este fic sea de su agrado, primero que nada quiero que sepan que la idea aun no esta completa, realmente escribo conforme lo voy pensando asi que las sugerencias son bienvenidas al igual que las criticas, otro dato es que este se desarrolla en el inicio del ultimo capitulo mi anterior fic "bajo tus alas me siento segura", asi que si ya lo leyeron sabran que paso, si no lo han leido se los recomiendo XD, en fin no planeo atrasarlos mas, disfrutenlo y porfavor R&amp;R **_

* * *

Dolor, nunca había sentido el verdadero significado de esta palabra, no hasta el dia de hoy, mi mente aun se niega a aceptarlo, sigo pensando que es una pesadilla, que alguien me despertara y cuando habrá mis ojos ella aun estará con nosotros, volando como siempre, o tomando una de sus habituales siestas sobre una de las nubes.

Pero no, esto no sucederá, escucho el llanto de nuestras amigas, escucho el llanto de quien mas sufrió por esta perdida, la joven potra tampoco parece querer creerlo y no la culpo, deseo llorar, desahogar este dolor, pero mi titulo como princesa y sobre todo, el bienestar de mis amigas me obligan a ser fuerte, sin embargo no solo ellas lloran su dolor, el cielo mismo se a oscurecido, esta incesante lluvia demuestra el dolor por la perdida de una gran voladora.

Cuando la despedida se acaba me dirijo a mi castillo, me voy por mi cuenta, necesito estar sola, al llegar estallo en lagrimas, no puedo contenerlo mas, perdí a una de mis mejores amigas, no, no solo era mi amiga, ella era parte de mi familia.

Pasadas las horas, logro recobrar la compostura, e tomado una decisión, me iré de ponyville, no puedo aparentar fuerza por mas tiempo, se que mi actitud es egoísta pero se que mis amigas me entenderán, solo espero que la princesa celestia, mi mentora sea capaz de entenderlo también.

No empaco muchas cosas, a donde voy no las necesitare, llevo algunos libros y una bolsa con bits para cubrir mis necesidades, veo mi corona, la dejo al lado de una nota que e dejado para todas, necesitaba despedirme de alguna manera y dejarles claro que no deseo ser buscada.

Planeaba irme volando del pueblo pero por ahora no me es posible, debo marcharme en el tren, llevo una capucha para no ser reconocida, un regalo que rarity me dio hace algunos meses, esta capucha es de color lila, parecido a mi pelaje y con unos hermosos bordes dorados, para mi suerte no llamo la atención en mi camino a la estación, este clima a obligado a muchos ponys a vestir de esta manera, al llegar doy una mirada atrás, para despedirme del lugar que una ves fue mi hogar.

Me dirigo a un pueblo llamado Hollow Shades, el camino es algo largo, y no hay muchos ponys en el tren, asi que decido dormir. Para el momento en que despierto el tren a llegado a su destino, al salir me encuentro con un paisaje algo oscuro y un poco atemorizante, e escuchado algunas cosas de este pueblo, se dice que aquí habitan ponys vampiros pero no es algo que realmente crea o me preocupe en lo mas minimo.

Conforme me adentro en este pueblo lo encuentro curioso, es bastante diferente a ponyville o canterlot, los ponys aquí parecen un poco lejanos unos de otros, logro divisar una biblioteca, me pregunto que clase de libros tendrán, pero por ahora lo que debo buscar es un lugar donde quedarme, supongo que una posada no estaría mal.

Veo un letrero, The fierce Queen Inn, lo que buscaba, espero tengan habitaciones, al entrar observo a una pony, no mucho mayor que yo, su melena es blanca al igual que su pelaje, no logro divisar con claridad su cutie mark, mi capucha reduce un poco mi visión, ya que intento que mi rostro no sea muy visible, no se si en este pueblo están al tanto de mi existencia como princesa pero prefiero no arriesgarme, los rumores siempre corren rápido.

_**Disculpe señorita.**_

Parece no escucharme, pronto noto que en sus casco sostiene un libro, _**"Daring do y la búsqueda de la estatua de zafiro", **_el destino parece algo irónico conmigo, en otra ocasión estaría feliz de encontrar a alguien que disfrute de leer lo mismo que yo, pero …

Me dispongo a llamarla una ves mas, poniendo mas fuerza en mis palabras.

_**Disculpe señorita, necesito una habitación por favor.**_

Esta ves mi voz es escuchada, pero no recibo una gran reacción de parte de ella, solo se queda mirándome, algo incomodo si me lo preguntan.

_**Por favor sígame.**_

Aun sin expresión alguna en su rostro, me recuerda mucho a la hermana de pinkie, llegamos a la habitación, la habitación parece algo antigua sin embargo se ve acogedora , me siento en la cama, es muy cómoda, mejor que mi cama en el castillo, levito los libros que traje conmigo fuera de la maleta, y los ordeno en un librero que también se ve muy antiguo, con unos grandes detalles, y con algunos libros propios de la posada, luego los leeré.

Salgo de la habitación, voy a conocer un poco mas el lugar, al llegar a la recepción veo a la misma joven aun inmersa en el libro, luego hablare con ella sobre el costo de la habitación, el pueblo parece bastante tranquilo a primera vista, parece que los rumores que escuche no eran reales.

Empiezo a caminar para despejar mi mente un poco pero algo llama mi atención, hay una gran multitud reunida, me pregunto que pasara, fue una mala idea haberme acercado, o al menos eso pensé al principio.

_**Acérquense y vean los trucos de "LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXE"**_

No puede ser, ¿ella aquí?, parece que mis recuerdos me están siguiendo, no puedo dejar que ella me vea, pero justo en el momento en que voy a retirarme algo pasa.

_**LARGATE.**_

_**NO QUEREMOS A NADIE DE TU CLASE AQUÍ.**_

_**ATACASTE A LA PRINCESA.**_

_**ERES UN FRAUDE.**_

Dicho esto algunos comenzaron a lanzarle fruta podrida, parece que esto responde a mi pregunta, los habitantes del pueblo saben de mi e incluso saben del incidente con el amuleto del alicornio.

No se que hacer, yo la perdone pero parece que eso es algo que no todos saben, si interfiero todo se arruinara.

En el rostro de trixie comienzan a asomarse unas lagrimas, su rostro demuestra ira, tristeza, frustración, sin embargo lo único que hace es huir del lugar.

No puedo dejar que nadie sepa quien soy, pero… arghh, mi conciencia no me permite dejarla así, en cuanto la multitud se despeja corro en la misma dirección que ella lo hizo, no puede estar muy lejos, se que fue en esta dirección pero parece que por aquí se sale del pueblo.

* * *

**_Se que aun no pasa nada, pero tengan paciencia, me gusta que las cosas se desarrollen a su tiempo, dejen reviews pls..nos vemos._**


	2. Recuerdos

**_Bueno aqui tragio otro capitulo, tengo algunas cosas que decir, lo mas importante agradecer a los que estan leyendo este fic, lo siguiente, el fic comenzo con narracion en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Twilight pero en este combine algunos tipos de narracion, si les parece confuso, desordenado o algo por el estilo haganmelo saber y lo corregire, tambien si aun no han leido el fic anterior a este pero desean hacerlo les recomiendo NO leer este AUN, ya que trae contenido del final de "bajo tus alas me siento segura", en fin ya no molesto mas..a leer y dejar reviews pls :3_**

* * *

Empiezo a alejarme del pueblo, me adentro mas en un bosque contiguo al pueblo, increíble pero este bosque se ve mas aterrador que el bosque everfree, debo encontrar a trixie rápido, no quiero permanecer aquí mas tiempo del necesario, pronto empiezo a escuchar un llanto.

La encuentro sentada con su rostro apoyado sobre sus rodillas, su sombrero ahora yace en el suelo lleno de la fruta que le arrojaron, la observo en silencio, mientras me acerco recojo su sombrero, talvez lo que estoy a punto de hacer no sea una buena idea pero no tengo otra idea.

_**Señorita lulamoon.**_

La aludida voltea directamente en mi dirección, en ese instante usa su casco para limpiar su rostro, pero su estado es muy obvio, espero que la capucha cubra lo suficiente o estaré en problemas.

_**¿ QUIEN ES USTED Y QUE QUIERE? SI VINO A ARROJARME MAS FRUTA LE ADVIERTO QUE NO SERA TAN FACIL ESTA VEZ. **_

Parece que no a cambiado totalmente su actitud, pero no puedo culparla, después de lo que acaba de pasar es comprensible.

_**Me malinterpreta señorita, venia para cerciorarme que estaba bien.**_

Su forma de verme parece no muy convencida de mis intenciones, su cuerno brillando también es una señal de que aun esta defensiva, con su magia arrebata su sombrero de mis cascos, aun sucio se lo coloca de nuevo, no quiere mostrar debilidad alguna.

_**JA, NO ME HAGA REIR, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE NO NECESITA QUE NINGUN PONY SE PREOCUPE POR ELLA, NADIE LO A HECHO ANTES Y NADIE LO HARA AHORA.**_

Su orgullo también permanece intacto, debo hacer algo, no creo que la vaya a pasar muy bien si la dejo a su suerte.

_**Es que yo…emm…soy su…admiradora? Si eso mismo, soy una gran admiradora suya.**_

Esto parece calmarla un poco, no puedo creer que haya funcionado, ahora debo llevarla conmigo, será solo temporal, talves piense en algo mas luego.

_**Una admiradora ah, por fin encuentro alguien con un buen gusto hacia los increíbles actos de magia de la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE.**_

Será que alguna ves dejara de llamarse a si misma en tercera persona, es algo molesto, sin mencionar los fuegos artificiales cada ves que dice su nombre.

_**Si, supongo que si…en fin, le gustaría quedarse en la misma posada en la que me encuentro hospedada?, yo pagare los gastos, no quiero que tenga que quedarse durmiendo en su carreta.**_

Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no lo aceptara.

_**Claro, será todo un honor, para ti claro, no todos los días puedes conocer a una celebridad como yo.**_

_**Jejeje si, grandioso, solo le pediré un favor, póngase esto.**_

Con mi magia hice un hechizo para duplicar mi capucha, solo cambie un poco su color, no quiero que se confunda con la mia, hice la de ella de un color grisáceo con bordes de color violeta.

Al haber acordado que hacer ambas comienzan a caminar de vuelta al pueblo, sin haber notado que alguien o mejor dicho algo las observaba, si supiesen que de haber permanecido mas tiempo allí no hubiesen salido no se retirarían tan tranquilas.

Dentro del pueblo las cosas no iban precisamente bien, las dos yeguas caminaban intentando no llamar mucho la atención, Trixie podía ser orgullosa, pero no era tonta, sabia que no era buena idea que la vieran mas por el momento.

Cuando regresaban por el mismo camino vieron que la multitud aun seguía reunida alrededor de la carreta de Trixie, lo que vio la hizo sentir peor que nunca.

Los ciudadanos habían destruido la carreta casi por completo, ella se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos pero puse mi casco frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

_**Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.**_

Se que mis palabras son lo que ella esperaba, pero si ataca a los ponys ambas nos meteremos en problemas.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la posada, ninguna de las dos menciono el incidente, al entra me dirijo a la joven que me había atendido anteriormente.

_**Hola de nuevo, mi amiga también desea quedarse aquí, asi que deseo pagar ambas habitaciones si esta bien.**_

Al decir esto saco una bolsa llena de bits, cosa que no pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de trixie.

_**Ella puede tomar la habitación contigua a la suya.**_

Ambas subimos dirigiéndonos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

_**Parece que tienes mucho dinero, debe ser bueno poder tener lo que deseas con eso.**_

Su actitud cambio, parece que lo que le paso a su carreta es algo difícil, no debe ser fácil que todos te odien.

_**El dinero no lo es todo, hay cosas mas importantes, cosas que puedes perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nunca recuperar.**_

Sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mi rostro, no puedo contenerlas, entro a mi habitación tan rápido como puedo y cierro la puerta, supongo que también soy como trixie, no quiero que ella me vea llorar.

Las horas pasan mientras lloro, acostada en mi cama, se que eso no la traerá de vuelta, péro el dolor es muy grande, porque tuvo que pasar esto, porque no estuve allí cuando todo sucedió, empiezo a sentir mis ojos pesados.

_**Flashback / Sueño**_

_**¡TWILIGHT! TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA**_

La pony vaquera se acerco a la joven alicornio, exhausta por la todo lo que debió correr para entregar esta noticia con rapidez.

_**¿Que sucede Aj?**_

_**Es Rainbow…ella…ella…**_

_**¿Ella que applejack? **_

_**Scootalo fue a la cueva de un dragon en el bosque everfree, Rainbow fue a rescatarla, debemos ir a ayudarla.**_

Al enterarse Twilight salio volando tan rápido como no lo había hecho antes.

No sabia exactamente que camino tomar, no era muy común para ella adentrarse en el bosque, así que en su desesperación voló a la casa de Zecora en busca de ayuda, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio, al entrar logro ver a Scootalo arrodillada en el piso llorando junto a ella se encontraba su amiga, estaba envuelta en una manta pero esta manta estaba cubierta de sangre, Twilight comenzó a acercarse sin ser capaz de procesar aun lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.

_**¿Dashie?, di algo, lo que sea por favor.**_

El casco de Zecora toco el hombro de Twilight, esta volteo con sus ojos cubiertos por las lagrimas, una negación en el rostro de Zecora fue suficiente para saber que Dash no abriría sus ojos nunca mas.

De pronto la casa se ilumino completamente, la luz provenía del cuerpo de Twilight, su magia parecía desbordarse sin control.

_**Zecora, dime en donde se encuentra este dragon.**_

_**Joven princesa, buscar a esta criatura no debes, o correr el mismo destino que tu amiga puedes.**_

_**DIME DONDE ESTA.**_

La voz de la alicornio resonó aun mas fuerte que Luna cuando usaba su voz real, la cebra muy asustada decidió decirle la ubicación del dragón.

Con la información Twilight salió del lugar dejando una estela a su paso, su juicio estaba nublado, solo una cosa cabía en su cabeza en este momento, la venganza.

* * *

Me desperté en medio de la noche, estoy sudando y algo asustada, este recuerdo sigue cazándome incluso en mis sueños, no importa lo que haga o a donde vaya.

Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco, saldré a volar un poco, talvez eso me ayude.

Pero Twilight no era la única con problemas de sueño, en la habitación contigua podíamos ver una situación similar.

Porque todos me odian, todo eso ya paso, ¿no pueden olvidarlo?, ni si quiera sparkle guardo rencor contra mi, entonces porque me siguen rechazando, porque no puedo pertenecer a alguna parte, desde ese incidente en ponyville todos me tratan como basura, creo que no lograre encontrar un lugar para vivir a este paso, hasta ahora nadie me a tratado bien, nadie excepto, ella, ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque lo hizo?

Dice ser mi admiradora, pero, no me a dicho ni su nombre, tampoco le e agradecido por el gesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Además, necesito saber porque estaba llorando, talvez pueda ayudarla con su problema, ire a hablar con ella ahora mismo, espero este despierta.

Al salir de mi cuarto me dispongo a tocar su puerta pero un ruido algo fuerte llama mi atención, vino de su habitación.

_**¿Oye, te encuentras bien?**_

No me responde, algo no anda bien.

_**Voy a entrar.**_

Al entrar a la habitación Trixie se encuentra con un gran desorden, pero ese desorden no es lo único que encuentra en esta habitación, no esta sola en ella pero desearía que asi fuera.

_**No, por favor no.**_

Parece que salir a volar un poco me ayudo a aclarar mis ideas, debo hacer esto mas seguido, ahora podre dormir un poco.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhh¡**_

¿Qué fue eso? Provino de mi habitación.

* * *

**_Ya saben, quejas criticas, todo es bien recibido, espero saber que piensan._**


	3. Castigo divino

**_Bueno primero que nada quiero decir que me sorprende y alegra que la historia les este gustando, en respuesta a uno de los review, la historia traera mas escenas tristes bajo la lluvia, me gustan mucho esas escenas, luego me dijeron algo sobre el sexo, quiero que sepan que aunque es obvio que estos fics traen escenas de sexo para mi no son solo eso, el sexo es una forma mas de expresar el amor, para mi es algo bello, con respecto a la otra pregunta el siguiente fic si estara relacionado a esta historia, posiblemente lo que pase en este afecte al siguiente, haciendolos una cadena de eventos, el fic de applejack y rarity sera el siguiente si este tiene exito, una cosa mas, quiero agradecer a SuperSteverex, NyanPony17 , MrBrony25 y Princess Super Star por los review, no los molesto mas, a leer ..R&amp;R  
_**

* * *

¿Castigo divino?, ¿podría ser que lo que le habían dicho todos ponys que se había topado en el camino era cierto?

¿Es este mi castigo por el dolor que hice pasar a una princesa y a sus amigas, soy tan mala que merezco morir aquí?

La sangre comenzaba a gotear en el suelo de la habitación formando un charco, mientras la vida comenzaba a abandonar el cuerpo de la maga callejera, imágenes de su pasado invadían su mente, lastimosamente en esas imágenes no había una de un recuerdo feliz.

El dolor en su cuello se intensificaba cada ves mas, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por completo como para luchar, su único consuelo era que pronto todo se acabaría, talvez esto era algo bueno, que sentido tenia vivir una vida en la que nunca había sido feliz y probablemente no lo será.

Mi cuerpo cae al piso, siento la calidez de la sangre que esta esparcida en este, escucho una voz, esta suena muy distante, debo estar alucinando, creo que no me queda mucho tiempo ya.

Al entrar a la habitación y ver a esta criatura sintió un gran miedo, pero al ver lo que esta cosa sostenía en sus garras este miedo fue reemplazado por enojo, un enojo que empezaba a dominarla tal y como aquella ves.

_**SUELTALA MALDITO**_

La criatura soltó el casi inerte cuerpo de Trixie.

Asi que es un pony vampiro, debo alejarlo de Trixie lo mas posible.

Esta criatura no era como Fluttershy la ves que fue afectada por el hechizo hacia los murciélagos de la fruta, este era uno real, su alimento no eran las manzanas, este se alimentaba de la magia, la cual obtenía a través de la sangre de sus victimas.

Esta criatura con ojos carmesí que no expresaban ningún sentimiento, Twilight no podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos, parecía como si en ellos pudiese ver el dolor de alguien, pero no solo de un pony si no de muchos, esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar Twilight logro evitar a la criatura que se abalanzo sobre ella sin mucho aviso, esta era bastante veloz, Twilight salió volando por la ventana de la habitación seguida de esta cosa.

Twilight voló tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían, pero el vampiro le mantenía muy fácilmente el paso, al asegurarse que estaba lejos de la posada dio un giro muy brusco en el aire, la criatura no logro seguirla, esto le dio tiempo para cargar un hechizo en su cuerno, para el momento en que la criatura logro ver de nuevo a Twilight, esta lanzo su ataque, un hechizo ofensivo muy poderoso, este impacto de lleno al monstruo estrellándolo contra un árbol y cayendo al suelo.

Twilight intenta buscar señales de la criatura desde el aire, logra divisarla, parece algo débil, será mejor acabarla, no podrá dañar a nadie mas, la idea de acabar con una vida no era algo que Twilight se imaginase a si misma haciendo pero el odio es una emoción muy fuerte, en el momento en que va a preparar otro hechizo para terminar con esto, un dolor agudo en su cuello la hace detenerse, al voltear su rostro se da cuenta que es otra criatura, concentrando parte de su magia logra crear una especie de escudo a su alrededor lo que aleja a la criatura, esto le da tiempo de volar hacia atrás, pero su sorpresa es aun mayor con la imagen que tiene ahora frente a sus ojos.

A su alrededor hay muchas mas de estas criaturas, una sola ya le causo problemas, que puede hacer contra tantas a la ves, es un hecho que aunque intente escapar probablemente la alcancen e incluso si lo logra las llevara al pueblo, ella es una princesa ahora, su deber es proteger a sus súbditos, no ponerlos en riesgo.

Su mente trabaja tan rápido como puede, pero no conoce un hechizo especifico contra esta especie, su única salida es intentar acabar con todos con el mismo hechizo que uso antes, el problema es la gran cantidad de magia que este requiere, sus atacantes no le dan mas tiempo para pensar cuando estos se abalanzan sobre ella.

En un movimiento rápido logra volar hacia arriba, carga su cuerno tan rápido como puede, al ver a dos de estas criaturas juntas vuela sobre ellas y lanza su ataque hacia abajo, una gran ráfaga de energía salio de su cuerno llevándose consigo a ambas criaturas, un gran estruendo se escucha cuando esta ráfaga toca el piso, polvo comienza a levantarse del lugar, cuando el polvo se disipa no hay nada, incluso los cuerpos habían desaparecido, parece que su pelea con Tirek le había enseñado algunas cosas, pero sigue habiendo un gran problema, su magia no es la misma que en ese entonces, esa ves tenia reunida la magia de cuatro alicornios.

Las demás criaturas empiezan a retroceder un poco al haber visto esto pero no por mucho tiempo, estas empezaban a gruñir mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

Nuevamente las criaturas comenzaron a volar en dirección a Twilight, aun quedaban alrededor de unas 20, comenzaron a volar hacia ella con rapidez, Twilight pensó en hacer que todos se agruparan para acabarlos con un solo ataque, voló valientemente en dirección a ellos, evadiéndolos en el ultimo momento así todos irían tras ella en la misma dirección, pero a pesar de su apariencia estas criaturas no eran tontas, en realidad le estaban preparando una trampa, dos de ellas estaban ocultas volando en una posición mas alta para que Twilight no pudiese verlas, cayeron en picada y la lastimaron de gravedad, haciéndola estrellarse en el piso.

Estas cosas se reunieron a su alrededor, hambrientas al haber sido testigos de la gran cantidad de magia que poseía su victima.

Twilight no sabia que debía hacer, pero por una extraña razón, una imagen llego a su cabeza, Trixie, debía rescatarla, no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo que ese día no esta ves, no mas.

Al igual que el día que obtuvo si cutie mark, al igual que el trágico día de la muerte de Rainbow, la magia interior de Twilight comenzó a desbordarse, las criaturas comenzaron a retroceder al ver esto, el cuerpo de la joven princesa brillaba con intensidad, rayos recorrían su cuerpo, su magia era mucho mayor que cuando tuvo que resguardar la magia de las demás princesas.

Comenzó a ponerse en pie, vio a las criaturas a su alrededor, estas parecían ¿asustadas?

Sin decir una palabra levanto uno de sus casco apuntando a una de las criaturas, se podía ver la magia alrededor de su casco, era una cantidad enorme, pero esta ves no parecía esforzarse en lo mas minimo.

Simplemente libero esta magia hacia la criatura, otro estruendo se escucho, no solo la criatura había desaparecido, si no todo lo que había a su alrededor, arboles, rocas, incluso el suelo se agrieto un poco.

Las demás criaturas horrorizadas al ver esto intentaron volar tan rápido como pudieron, Twilight simplemente se quedo de pie, con su mirada en el vacío, en un momento se vio su cuerno brillar, un escudo parecido al que su hermano había utilizado en canterlot para deshacerse de los changellings apareció y empezó a expandirse con rapidez, pero a diferencia de este ultimo, que solo los alejaba, este destruía a las criaturas al hacer contacto con ellas.

Para cuando Twilight recobro control sobre si misma no había rastro de estos seres, asi que se dirigio tan rápido como pudo devuelta a la posada, se encontraba exhausta y adolorida pero debía llegar.

Cada aleteo era agotador y doloroso pero por fin llego a su destino, entro a su habitación pero al llegar, no la vio, no estaba allí, solo pudo ver la sangre que aun estaba en el piso.

_**Trixie, Trixie responde, ¿Dónde estas?**_

Al terminar de decir esto solo se desplomo en el lugar.

* * *

_**¿Aun no tienen noticias de ella?**_

_**No su majestad.**_

_**Fuera de aquí, AHORA**_

La alicornio blanca por lo general era muy calmada y cariñosa con cada pony, pero esta frustración que sentía la estaba consumiendo.

_**Hermana por favor cálmate, esto no la traerá de vuelta.**_

_**Como quieres que me calme Luna, no sabemos donde esta, ella me preocupa, además de ti es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, ella es mas que una estudiante para mi, es como mi hija, no quiero que nada malo le pase.**_

_**Créeme que lo entiendo, talvez no estuve aquí cuando Twilight era mas joven, pero se el gran cariño que sientes por ella y debes saber que no eres la única que esta preocupada, le debo mucho a esa joven, no solo yo, toda equestria se lo debe.**_

La alicornio estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero en eso un guardia real entro.

_**Disculpen princesas pero tienen visitas.**_

El guardia se arrodillo al decir esto, pero al ver la mirada que le dio su soberana empezó a retroceder con rapidez.

Por las grandes puertas entraron los restantes elementos de la armonía, pero estas no se veian como de costumbre, el ambiente estaba cargado con tristeza, ni siquiera Pinkie Pie se mostraba alegre de ninguna forma.

_**¿Que desean mis pequeñas ponys?**_

La gobernante de equestria volvia a hablar con su característico tono maternal, sabia que las jóvenes frente a ella lo necesitarían, claramente como Luna dijo, ella no era la única que extrañaba a Twilight, y ellas estaban afrontando la desaparición de una amiga y el fallecimiento de otra, no podía mostrarse débil.

_**Princesa disculpe nuestra interrupción, pero necesitamos hablar con usted.**_

La pony granjera fue la primera en tomar la plabra.

_**Claro, las escucho.**_

_**Vera, sabemos que Twilight no desea ser buscada y …nosotras como sus amigas queremos respetar sus deseos pero…**_

La pequeña vaquera comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas, Rarity puso un casco en su hombro para tratar de calmarla y tomo la palabra.

_**Creo que lo que Applejack trata de decir es que no queremos abandonar a Twilight en estos momentos, nosotras entendemos su dolor, ninguna de nosotras había perdido a una amiga antes, pero en honor a esa amiga que fallecio queremos mantener su memoria y hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella haría por cualquiera de nosotras, no la dejaremos sola, la buscaremos en cada rincón de equestria si es necesario.**_

Rarity trataba de contener sus lagrimas también, algo como esto no era nada fácil para ninguna, Celestia noto esto, la determinación de la modista por permanecer fuerte y ser leal a sus amigas la ayudo mucho.

_**Emm, disculpen, no quiero ser una molestia, pero creo que tengo una idea.**_

_**Vamos Fluttershy, no tengas miedo, dinos que piensas.**_

_**Bueno, verán, las niñas me contaron en una de sus pijamadas que la princesa Luna logro hablar con ellas en sus sueños, talves asi si ella habla con Twilight nos diga donde esta.**_

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron en silencio, como pudieron pasar por alto algo tan obvio, incluso la misma princesa de la noche se sintió algo avergonzada de no haberlo pensado antes.

La princesa Celestia solo se levanto de su trono se dirigio hacia Fluttershy y la abrazo.

_**Gracias pequeña, con esto la podremos encontrar.**_

Flutters se sonrojo un poco ante la muestra de cariño.

_**Creo que será bueno que se queden en el castillo hasta que Luna se ponga en contacto con Twilight, vayan a sus habitaciones mis pequeñas, no se preocupen, la encontraremos.**_

Al dirigirse hacia las habitaciones Flutters miro atrás dándole una sonrisa a la princesa, quien se la devolvió.

* * *

**_Si, lo se, no soy muy bueno narrando la mayoria de escenas pero hago lo que puedo XD, espero consejos y opiniones, cuidense y gracias por leer_**


	4. Remordimiento

_**Este capitulo puede no ser lo que esperaban, disculpen pero e tenido algunas preocupaciones que no me han dejado pensar con claridad, aun asi escribi esto para dar salida a lo poco que se me habia ocurrido, de todas formas espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**¿En donde estoy, porque todo esta tan oscuro?**_

La joven alicornio se encontraba confundida, comenzó a caminar un poco, talvez así sabría donde estaba, pero solo lograba ver oscuridad.

Cada paso que daba la atemorizaba un poco, el lugar se veía igual, parecía no avanzar, luego de un rato de caminar vio algo, algo que hizo que su sangre se congelara, el color rojo predominaba en esta escena, Twilight comenzó a correr, la sangre era tanta que sus cascos estaban empapados con este liquido carmesí, pero su horror se debía a la fuente de la sangre, el cuerpo de su amiga yacía frente a ella.

_**Dashie, no no NO!**_

Lagrimas caían de su rostro sin cesar, sin embargo por mas que corriese no lograba llegar hasta ella, no avanzaba a pesar de acelerar cada ves mas.

De pronto pareció que su paso regreso a la normalidad, cuando logro alcanzar el cuerpo y puso un casco sobre ella este desapareció.

_**¿Qué es esto, que esta pasando?**_

Un llanto comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, cuando Twilight volteo su rostro en busca de la fuente se dio cuenta que el lugar comenzaba a cambiar.

_**Este lugar… ¿El palacio de Canterlot, que hago aquí?**_

El llanto sonaba mas fuerte ahora, Twilight logro localizar la fuente de este, se encontró frente a una puerta, al abrirla vio a sus amigas, no podía creer lo que veía, lo peor es que quien ella pensó que era la pony mas fuerte era fuente del llanto, la pony granjera estaba desecha en un mar de lagrimas mientras Rarity trataba de animarla.

_**Twilight Sparkle, siempre crei que eras mas fuerte.**_

La aludida se volteo rápidamente, para toparse con otra alicornio, una de pelaje oscuro y una melena igual al cielo nocturno.

_**Princesa Luna, ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Esto es un sueño, o por lo que vi antes podría decir que es una pesadilla, veo que hay sucesos de tu pasado que aun te atormentan, y otros en tu presente que no deseas afrontar.**_

La joven princesa no dio una sola palabra, solo se limito a ver de nuevo en la habitación.

La princesa de la noche retomo la palabra.

_**Tus amigas te necesitan, te estoy mostrando esto para que sepas como se encuentran ahora que tu no estas, desde el día en que las conocí, cuando se enfrentaron a mi en mi forma de Nightmare moon supe que tu eras una líder para ellas, y durante el tiempo que las conozco me has demostrado que tenia razón, ellas te admiran y darían cualquier cosa por ti, y ahora tu les das la espalda.**_

_**Yo… yo solo no podía, no podía quedarme mas tiempo en ponyville, si ellas quieren admirar a alguien que sea a alguien diferente, yo no soy la adecuada, ni si quiera pude protegerla.**_

Las lagrimas de Twilight comenzaban a caer sin cesar, la princesa Luna tomo a Twilight en sus cascos dándole un abrazo y un lugar donde llorar.

_**Debes entender que esto no fue tu culpa, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, y algunas no pueden ser evitadas, además debes entender a tus amigas, ellas no solo perdieron a Rainbow Dash, también te perdieron a ti, te necesitan mas que nunca y…**_

La hermana menor de celestia no pudo terminar su frase pues algo la empezó a absorber fuera del sueño de Twilight.

_**Twilight recuerda, hazlo por tus amigas.**_

La joven princesa abrió sus ojos de pronto, en cuanto lo hizo sintió un agudo dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, lo que la hizo soltar un gran quejido de dolor.

Se encontraba acostada en una cama, vio su cuerpo vendado en muchas partes.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo acontecido comenzaban a inundar su mente, su pelea con el grupo de vampiros, Luna, sus amigas, Trixie.

_**¡Trixie!, debo buscarla.**_

Twilight se levanto rápidamente de la cama, lo que la llevo a sentir un dolor mucho peor que antes, cayendo de nuevo en la cama y gritando por el dolor.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, y una puerta abrirse, Twilight hizo lo que pudo para voltear su rostro y ver quien era.

La chica de la posada, se acerca a ella con una pequeña botella, la abre y la acerca a la boca de Twilight.

_**Beba esto por favor.**_

Twilight no parecía muy confiada a esto, no sabia nada acerca de esta pony, solo que era quien atendía la posada, asi que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia aparto la botella con su casco.

_**Princesa no sea testaruda por favor, si quisiera hacer esto para dañarla pude hacerlo mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿no cree?**_

_**Bueno supongo que tienes razón en eso, espera un segundo, ¿Princesa?**_

Twilight se reviso de nuevo solo para darse cuenta que su capa no estaba.

_**No no no, mi capa ¿Dónde esta? **_

_**Disculpe pero debí quitársela para poder vendarla y atender sus heridas.**_

_**Te agradezco la ayuda pero por favor no le digas a nadie quien soy, y la chica que venia conmigo ¿Qué le paso, la viste?**_

_**Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, en cuanto a su amiga no se preocupe, esta bien, solo esta descansando en otra habitación, por ahora necesito que usted me haga caso y beba esta poción, la ayudara mucho créame.**_

Sin otra alternativa Twilight decidió confiar en esta chica, bebió la poción y para su sorpresa la mejora fue increíble, gran parte del dolor había desaparecido.

_**¿Como se siente?**_

_**Mucho mejor, solo algo débil.**_

_**Alteza, disculpe mi rudeza cuando llego aquí, no suelo hablar mucho con los demás ponys, mi nombre es Purity, es un honor conocerla.**_

La joven decía esto mientras hacia una reverencia.

_**No es necesario que hagas eso, levántate Purity, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, esas cosas que nos atacaron, ¿Las viste?**_

_**No pude verlos esta ves alteza, pero esta no es la primera ves que esto pasa, ya habían atacado a otros ponys antes, mi padre fue una de las victimas, el era un unicornio muy fuerte, pero para su desgracia esto atrajo a las criaturas que se alimentan de la magia, parece que su magia de alicornio y la de su amiga fue irresistible para ellos, por suerte usted logro alejarlos.**_

Twilight noto el cambio de voz en Purity al mencionar a su padre, vio que una pequeña lagrima se asomo por su rostro, parece que su rostro sin emoción de la primera ves era solo una mascara.

_**Lamento mucho lo que paso con tu padre Purity.**_

_**Gracias alteza.**_

_**Llámame Twilight, asi me dicen mis amigas, y no me gustan las formalidades con mis amigas.**_

_**Si alte..digo, Twilight, la dejare descansar, se que lo necesita, si necesita algo de mi no dude en llamarme, estaré en la habitación de al lado.**_

Twilight se despidió de esta mientras se alejaba, sola en la habitación dirigió su mirada al techo, solo pensaba, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que Luna le mostro, sus amigas siempre estuvieron allí para ella.

_**Si ella estuviese aquí, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, seguro creería que soy una cobarde y una pésima amiga.**_

* * *

_**Bueno como dije al inicio puede que no les haya gustado, es bastante simple y corto, en cuanto a Purity, no acostumbro meter personajes que no pertenezcan a la serie pero ella era la única capaz de ayudar en ese momento, si tienen ideas o sugerencias las apreciaria mucho, cuidense.**_


	5. Confusion

_**Bueno soy consiente de que este capitulo tambien es corto, me esfuerzo por hacerlos mas largos pero no e podido aun, aun asi espero lo disfruten, ya saben dejen sus comentarios, cualquiera que sea, si piensan que algo esta mal o tienen una idea para mejorarlo me gustaria saberlo, casi lo olvido, Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas, espero la pasen bien y logren cumplir sus metas, que sea un gran año, en fin R&amp;R .**_

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos la joven hechicera se sentía algo desorientada, no lograba recordar con claridad lo acontecido, tenia vagos recuerdos de esa cosa, ese monstruo que la ataco, pero esto solo hacia que un frio recorriera su espalda, ahora que lo pensaba, ella debería estar muerta.

Levantándose de la cama, inspecciona el cuarto con una rápida mirada, nada especial, asi que decide salir en busca de algunas respuestas, alguien debió ayudarla así que no había motivo para vestir la capa en este lugar.

Al salir se da cuenta que su habitación esta al final del pasillo, alguien en las otras habitaciones podría saber lo que paso debido al ruido.

Trixie se acerco a la puerta mas cercana y levanto su casco, golpeo la puerta con suavidad.

_**Pasa Purity.**_

_**¿Esa voz, no puede ser, es de …?**_

Trixie abrió la puerta con rapidez, al entrar la vio, era ella.

_**¿SPARKLE, QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?**_

La princesa se encontraba muy sorprendida, saco una conclusión algo rápida de quien la buscaba, pero se alegraba de ver a Trixie caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

_**¡Estas bien!**_

La joven alicornio se lanzo sobre esta, no pensó en sus heridas, ni en su debilidad, solo la alegría por ver a esta bien, Trixie no entendía el porque de este comportamiento.

_**¿Qué te sucede Sparkle, porque me abrazas?**_

Twilight cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

_**Oh, lo lamento, es solo que me alegra que estés bien, pensé que no lo lograrías después de que nos atacaron, habías perdido mucha sangre cuando te encontré.**_

_**Espera, ¿Tu fuiste la que me salvo?, ¿Porque te arriesgaste por mi?, pudieron matarte.**_

_**Yo…yo no quería perder a otra amiga mas, no lo soportaría.**_

Trixie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, Twilight no solo la consideraba una amiga, si no que arriesgo su vida por ella, una princesa, por una maga callejera, esto era algo que había tocado un lado de Trixie que nadie mas había alcanzado antes.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la alicornio al empezar a recordar de nuevo a su amiga, Trixie al ver a esta llorar, aun sin saber el porque de su llanto, la abrazo.

La alicornio al sentir el abrazo, se aferro mas fuerte a trixie, la cual comenzó a sonrojarse un poco por la inesperada muestra de cariño, esta con su casco toco el rostro de Twilight para limpiar las lagrimas, cuando Twilight la vio a los ojos, Trixie le pidió que se sentaran en la cama para poder hablar.

_**Veo que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, eres toda una princesa ahora.**_

Twilight alcanzo a ver sus alas ante el comentario, pero seguía viéndose cabizbaja.

_**Si, una princesa, una gran princesa.**_

El sarcasmo en las palabras de Twilight era muy evidente, cosa que dejo sorprendida e intrigada a Trixie.

_**¿Qué pasa Sparkle, porque dices eso?**_

_**Me agrada que tu no me hables diferente solo porque soy una princesa, ni si quiera merezco este titulo, ni si quiera pude proteger a mi amiga.**_

Los ojos de Twilight comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo.

_**¿Podrías explicarme lo que pasa?**_

Twiligh guardo silencio unos minutos ante esta petición, no había hablado con nadie de esto, solo recordarlo era bastante doloroso para ella.

_**Si no quieres no tienes que…**_

_**¿Recuerdas a mis amigas?**_

Trixie fue interrumpida por la princesa.

_**Claro que las recuerdo, ellas intentaron protegerte de mi cuando, emm, me volvi loca y ataque el pueblo.**_

Trixie intento reírse de esto ultimo para hacer un poco menos triste el ambiente, cosa que no funciono, Twilight seguía en silencio, no la veía a los ojos, de hecho su mirada se veía perdida.

_**Una de ellas murió, y todo por mi culpa, no pude hacer nada por ella, es todo mi culpa.**_

El cuerpo de Twilight comenzaba a temblar, su mirada aun seguía perdida.

_**Había sangre por todas partes, si yo hubiese llegado antes, si hubiese sido mas rápida, nada de eso hubiese pasado, esto es mi culpa, ES MI CULPA.**_

Viendo el estado en que Twilight estaba, Trixie decidio pararse frente a ella, la sujeto y comenzó a sacudirla hasta que esta volvió en si, luego la tomo del rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

_**Escuchame Sparkle, no se exactamente que fue lo que paso con tu amiga pero de una cosa estoy segura, no fue tu culpa, tu eres una excelente amiga, me lo demostraste al perdonarme por todo lo que hice, siempre proteges a tus amigos, incluso arriesgaste la vida por mi, por alguien que no lo vale, hay cosas en esta vida que simplemente están destinadas a pasar y por mas que lo deseemos no podemos impedirlo.**_

_**Pero yo…**_

_**No digas nada mas porfavor, tu salvaste mi vida, nunca podre pagarte eso, es algo que nadie mas habría hecho por mi, porque no lo merezco.**_

Increíblemente las palabras de Trixie la hicieron sentirse mejor, desde el incidente no había hablado con nadie, ni si quiera con sus amigas, no de esta forma, y ahora la menos esperada la había hecho entrar en razón, "la princesa de la amistad" y no había acudido a sus amigas, simplemente por miedo, por no ser la amiga fuerte que siempre estaría allí para ellas, pero ahora sabia, incluso una princesa podía llorar, podía ser vulnerable, lo que Trixie dijo era cierto, el destino lo decidió así, no había forma de evitarlo, al menos podía honrar la memoria de su amiga, y no abandonar a las demás ahora que la necesitaban.

_**Gracias Trixie, me has dado la ayuda que necesitaba.**_

Trixie se sentía alegre, siempre había visto por si misma, pero esta ves trataba de ayudar a alguien mas y lo logro, talves debía hacerlo mas seguido, se sentía bastante bien.

Algo saco rápidamente a Trixie de sus pensamientos, el casco de Twilight tocaba su rostro ahora, cuando vio el rostro de Twilight vio una sonrisa, algo que le parecio ¿lindo?.

_**M..me alegra ayudarte Sparkle, emm si me disculpas, debo…salir, si debo salir un momento.**_

Trixie salio tan rápido como pudo de la habitación dejando a una confundida Twilight, algo andaba mal, ¿porque se puso asi?, su rostro ardia, esto no era normal.

_**Parece que tenemos a alguien enamorada por aquí.**_

Estas palabras sacaron de golpe a Trixie de sus pensamientos.

_**¿Disculpe?**_

_**Aun no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Purity, soy la dueña del lugar.**_

_**Trixie, Trixie lullamon, ahora expliquese, de que esta hablando.**_

_**Su rostro, su rostro la delata señorita Lullamon, esta mas rojo que un tomate y su mirada tiene un brillo muy peculiar.**_

_**No se de que me esta hablando, mejor ire a mi habitación, necesito estar sola.**_

_**Es la princesa cierto.**_

Esto hizo que Trixie se detuviera, no dijo nada, solo se quedo inmóvil.

_**Ella es muy bella y se que se preocupa mucho por usted, no se si me lo cree o no, o si solo no desea aceptarlo, pero créame que tengo mucha experiencia con esto.**_

Trixie había tenido suficiente, se encontraba muy confundida para que alguien mas lo empeorara, asi que sin decir nada siguió su camino a la habitación.

Se acostó en la cama, tomo una almohada y la apretó fuerte contra su rostro, no sabia que pasaba,

¿enamorada? , La Gran y Poderosa Trixie enamorada, JA, ese era un concepto que para ella no existía, ya había concebido su vida sola, ni amistades, mucho menos amor, y el enamorarse de otra yegua, esto no parecía lógico, además no era cualquier yegua, era una princesa, y era su mayor rival, o al menos lo fue en el pasado.

Talves lo que siente hacia ella es solo gratitud o incluso admiración, después del incidente del amuleto Trixie acepto que Twilight era una excelente maga, si eso debía ser, solo gratitud y admiración, no todos los días te salvan la vida, pero si es asi, ¿Por qué los nervios al sentir su casco en el rostro?

_**¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?**_

* * *

_**Bueno veremos como La confundida y agradecida Trixie lidia con este predicamento, cuidense y que la pasen bien.**_


	6. La desicion

**_Bueno lamento haber tardado tanto, e tenido muchos problemas personales, con los cuales no quiero aburrirlos pero en serio hacen que la alegria por escribir se vaya, en fin, les dejo el siguiente capitulo, algo corto, solo espero poder subir un capitulo largo y mas directo._**

* * *

_**Princesa, veo que se encuentra mejor, al menos físicamente.**_

La alicornio se sorprendio un poco al ver a su visitante y rápidamente seco las lagrimas que restaban en su rostro.

_**Purity te pedi que me llamaras Twilight, me has ayudado demasiado, no seas tan formal.**_

_**Lo siento…Twilight… es solo que nunca había estado en presencia de una princesa, y no quiero causar una mala impresión.**_

_**No digas eso, oye, ¿al salir viste a mi amiga?**_

Purity no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante el comentario.

_**Si, la señorita Trixie se veía…un poco afligida, creo que hay que dejarla descansar para que piense las cosas bien.**_

_**¿Oye a que te refieres con eso?**_

_**No me haga caso señorita, le dejare algo de comer aquí, debe descansar**_

Twilight se veía muy confundida con este comentario, sin mencionar que la risilla en Purity seguía, pero esta se fue sin decir nada mas.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, ya que la princesa de la amistad se dispuso a leer algunos de los libros que había en la posada, increíblemente había varios que no conocía, talvez podría pedirlos prestados luego, la biblioteca de canterlot podría tener una copia.

A pesar de seguir leyendo, luego de un rato Twilight no lograba asimilar mas palabras, incluso una "cerebrito" como ella necesitaba descansar de la lectura de ves en cuando.

Estirar los cascos, talves conocer un poco mas el pueblo, la princesa fue en búsqueda de su capa, al salir al pasillo comenzó a caminar, paso al lado del cuarto de trixie, ¿Por qué ir sola?

La princesa se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

_**¿Trixie, estas allí?**_

La aludida se levando de golpe de su cama al escuchar el llamado, se dirigio a la puerta.

_**¿Sparkle, que quieres?**_

Decia esta tratando de no mostrar sus emociones.

_**Solo quiero conocer un poco mas el pueblo y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.**_

Justo ahora que se sentía mas confundida, ella quería que salieran juntas, no parecía un buen momento pero las excusas no abundaban asi que no tenia otra opción, después de todo le debía la vida.

_**Emm claro, solo déjame buscar la capa, no quiero problemas otra ves.**_

Ambas yeguas salieron de la posada, dieron un paseo a través del pueblo, no había mucho que ver realmente, pero era bueno salir de esa habitación al menos por unos momentos, ninguna de las dos había hablado desde que salieron, asi que Twilight decidió romper el hielo.

_**Trixie, e tomado una decisión, regresare a ponyville.**_

Esto solo despertó muchas preguntas mas en Trixie, ¿Por qué se había ido en primer lugar?, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlas Twilight dijo algo que la sorprendió aun mas.

_**Y quiero que tu vengas conmigo.**_

Trixie tardo un momento en analizar lo que acababa de escuchar

_**¿Qué? , Sparkle estas loca, no puedo regresar a ese pueblo.**_

_**¿Pero porque?**_

_**Déjame ver, desterré a una princesa, torture y esclavice a sus habitantes, creo que son razones suficientes.**_

_**Pero estabas bajo la influencia del amuleto, no fue tu culpa.**_

_**Nadie en ese pueblo me aceptara, entiéndelo.**_

_**Yo te aceptare, eres mi amiga, hasta puedes vivir conmigo.**_

Al decir esto la princesa puso su casco sobre el de Trixie la cual se sonrojo, cosa que pudo ocultar gracias a la capa, pero aun seguía sin entender , ¿porque esta reacción?.

Trixie dirigio su mirada a Twilight quien la veía con una gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo negarse?, se le hacia imposible, pero realmente seria una buena idea, ¿Qué haría la princesa celestia cuando tenga cerca a la pony que lastimo a su protegida?, no podía ser bueno.

Trixie se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos, no sabia que responder.

_**Porfavor, acepta.**_

_**¿Por qué quieres que yo vaya contigo?**_

_**Porque…eres especial para mi, y te quiero cerca.**_

¿Especial? , Trixie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero , ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto en primer lugar?, ¿acaso la tal purity tenia razón?

_**Sabes que soy una errante, no tendría donde quedarme.**_

Trixie comenzaba a considerarlo pero aun asi quería buscar una forma de poder decir no.

_**Mi castillo es muy grande, puedes quedarte conmigo.**_

_**¿Castillo? Desde cuando tien.. Olvidalo, tus amigas y el pueblo entero me echarían.**_

_**Mis amigas y yo creemos en las segundas oportunidades, no se si abras escuchado lo que paso con Discord.**_

_**¿Discord, el dios del caos? El se alio con ese centauro monstruoso, ¿y vas a decirme que le diste una oportunidad?**_

_**Si, ahora lo consideramos un gran amigo.**_

_**Talvez tu y tus amigas, pero que hay de la Princesa, te lastime a ti, eres su protegida, si ella una ves envió al exilio a su propia hermana imagínate lo que me hará a mi.**_

_**La princesa envio a su hermana porque no tenia otra opción, y ella fue la que nos pidió reformar a Discord, creeme que no te hara nada.**_

_**Pero..pero…**_

La mente de Trixie trabajaba rápido para buscar una excusa pero parecía que se le habían acabado, además, aunque quisiera seguir con su vida de errante no podría por un tiempo, su carruaje de espectáculos había sido destruido.

_**Tu ganas Sparkle, espero tengas razón en todo, ¿Cuándo partiremos?**_

_**Esta noche, regresemos a la posada, quiero despedirme de Purity.**_

Cuando ambas llegaron a la posada, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación en la que cada una estaba hospedada para poder recoger sus cosas, Trixie solo debía empacar su propia capa y sombrero, mientras que Twilight ordenaba sus libros .

Para el momento en que ambas terminaron fueron a la recepción a buscar a Purity quien se notaba muy inmersa en uno de sus libros.

_**Purity venimos a informarte que nos iremos.**_

La voz de la princesa saco a la dueña de la posada de su concentración, la cual se puso de pie inmediatamente.

_**Princesa, ¿Por qué se van tan pronto?**_

_**Tengo asuntos pendientes en mi pueblo que no pueden esperar mas.**_

_**Ya veo, les deseo a ambas mucha suerte en su viaje.**_

La yegua decía esto dando una reverencia.

Twiligh se acerco a esta, la puso de pie y la abrazo.

_**Gracias de verdad por habernos cuidado, te debo mucho y no te preocupes, volveremos a vernos, oh y casi lo olvido, te importa si me llevo un par de tus libros prestados, en la biblioteca de canterlot no hay una sola copia de estos.**_

_**Para nada Twilight, cuídense mucho.**_

Ambas lleguas se dirigían a la salida.

_**Señorita Lullamon, recuerde lo que le dije, se mucho de estas cosas.**_

Trixie al escuchar el comentario se sonrojo mucho y apresuro el paso.

* * *

_**Bueno espero les haya agradado, como dije no ando en mis mejores momentos pero aun asi queria escribir un poco para aquellos que estan siguiendo la historia.**_


	7. Mi angel

_**Bueno a pasado tiempo desde que no publico, lamento mucho eso en verdad, otro proyecto que quiero compartir me a tenido bastante ocupado, tengo un pequeño ask en Tumblr el cual contiene las parejas de este fic, el anterior y los proximos por venir, lo hice en ingles pero acepto preeguntas en español por si alguno se anima, es para mayores de 18 pues tiene imagenes de clop, el nombre es askscootadashandfriends, si tienen problemas encontrandolo avisenme con un pm y les ayudare, en fin volviendo al fic quiero disculparme si en algunas partes soy muy redundante, es un mal habito y no recuerdo todo lo que escribo asi que puede que use una frase que ya haya aparecido antes, si notan estos errores les agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber, bueno y como siempre espero sus reviews, asi sabre que hago bien y que no, disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

_**Tren a ponyville, 5 minutos más para partir**_

Ambas yeguas al escuchar el llamado, entraron al tren, ambas comenzaron a caminar por los vagones y para su sorpresa el tren estaba completamente vacío.

_**Supongo que no muchos ponys quieren ir a ese pueblo, bueno será un alivio porque no tendremos que usar las capuchas.**_

_**Creo que tienes razón en eso Sparkle, pero en ponyville yo no tendré tanta suerte.**_

_**No digas eso, vas a estar conmigo, nadie te hará nada, te lo prometo, vamos a sentarnos, el viaje es algo largo.**_

Paso una hora y ambas permanecieron en silencio absoluto, Twilight mantenía su vista en una de las ventanas del tren mirando el paisaje, el viaje era algo incomodo por esto, se suponía que ya eran amigas o al menos eso quería creer Trixie.

_**Sparkle, cuéntame un poco de tu vida, e escuchado rumores pero prefiero escuchar de una fuente mas confiable, que has hecho además de convertirte en una princesa.**_

_**Bueno pues yo…**_

Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por la mejilla de la joven princesa, cada ves aumentaban mas y mas, parece que su pasado es mas difícil de superar de lo que ella creía, pero debía afrontarlo.

Trixie no sabia que hacer, no entendia que pasaba.

_**Dime que sucede, ¿acaso dije algo malo?**_

_**Es que yo…hice algo malo, yo la deje morir, la deje morir.**_

Twilight comenzó a sollozar, su mirada comenzaba a verse perdida.

_**De que estas hablando Sparkle, debes calmarte.**_

"_**Esto no es bueno, parece que lo que me dijo en la posada sobre su amiga aun la afecta"**_ Decia La unicornio para sus adentros

_**NO PUDE HACER NADA, SOLO VERLA MORIR, NO PUDE NO PUDE NO PUDE.**_

Un golpe en la mejilla saco a Twilight de su estado, cuando se recupero su rostro estaba cubierto completamente por lagrimas, pero, no era la única, Trixie parecía estar sufriendo también, pero ¿Por qué?

_**Se que no quieres recordarlo y no te preguntare los detalles, pero te dire una cosa, tu no eres la única que a sufrido en esta vida la perdida de alguien querido.**_

_**Trixie, yo lo….**_

_**No creas que por ser una princesa tienes derecho a comportarte asi, yo tuve que ver a mi madre morir cuando yo era una joven, y estuve sola, mi padre nos abandono, y ahora en cada pueblo al que voy me echan por lo que paso, toda mi vida a sido sufrimiento.**_

Entre lagrimas y heridas de un pasado la maga callejera se arrojo sobre la princesa comenzando un llanto que se había alojado en su interior por muchos años, nunca se había permitido ser débil frente a alguien, pero ahora seria diferente ¿no es asi? , esta ves no estaba sola, tenia una amiga, nadie mas había escuchado lo que ella había debido sufrir, nadie excepto Twilight.

Twilight intentaba confortar a Trixie quien parecía destrozada por los recuerdos, parece que ambas tienen mucho en común, además las palabras de esta habían llegado profundo en su mente, "no eres la única que sufre", ella tiene razón, sus amigas sufrían, el pueblo entero de ponyville sufrio la perdida de alguien muy importante, pero la que mas había sufrido era Scootalo, quien perdió al amor de su vida, pero aun asi la que decidio huir fue "La princesa de la amistad", vaya titulo para alguien que solo escapa a sus problemas.

Pero esta ves esto va a ser diferente, confrontaría su culpa, su dolor, estaría allí para quien la necesite, no volveria a irse, debía ser fuerte, demostrar que su titulo no esta allí solo por las alas y la corona, que en verdad tiene algo especial, además , había alguien mas que ahora contaba con ella, una amiga mas, que había sufrido toda su vida sola, y cuando llego a ponyville por primera ves mostrando un espectáculo solo encontró desprecio y una humillación como nunca la había tenido antes.

Tras unos minutos de lagrimas sin cesar Trixie logro calmarse un poco, se volvió a sentar alejándose un poco de Twilight, haciendo que el silencio reinase una ves mas, las horas pasaban y comenzaba a oscurecer, Trixie se levanto sin decir nada, y se dirigio a otro vagón, donde había camas, necesitaba descansar, no su cuerpo, si no su mente, traer a flote todos esos recuerdos fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella.

Parece que en verdad no había ningún pasajero entonces podía darse el lujo de elegir la cama que deseara, no es que hubiese mucha diferencia de todas formas, se acerco a una y se acostó, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el sueño comenzaba a dominarla, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz, muy calida y suave, susurrando su nombre, aun asi intento seguir con su descanso, pero esta voz seguía llamándola, luego algo hizo erizar su piel, sintió que alguien se había acostado a su lado, no podía ser, ¿verdad? El tren estaba vacio a excepción de Twilight y ella misma, al voltearse vio los ojos de la princesa, con una mirada fija, pero ¿porque?, tenia todo un vagon lleno para elegir.

_**Disculpa, es solo que no quiero pasar la noche sola, espero no te moleste pero si es asi dimelo y de inmediato me ire.**_

Trixie no sabia que responder, ni si quiera podía articular una palabra, la sorpresa era muy grande, y parecía sentir lo mismo que en la ocasión pasada que tuvo a Twilight tan cerca, su corazón se aceleraba, su cara se ponía roja, pasados unos segundos que parecían horas en este estado logro decir una palabra.

_**Quedate.**_

_**Muchas gracias, te prometo que no te molestare.**_

Trixie se volteo de nuevo para intentar evitar un sonrojo tan evidente, lo que no sabia es que Twilight sparkle era la pony mas despistada en cuanto a este tipo de señales se refieren, aunque a pesar de todo Trixie seguía un poco insegura sobre lo que sentía, ¿era realmente amor? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si nunca se había enamorado antes?, solo había una cosa segura, y era que Twilight era la única que la hacia sentir de esta manera tan peculiar.

Estos eventos hicieron que todo rastro de sueño desapareciese de ella, necesitaba descansar su mente y este momento era donde mas cosas estaban pasando, luego de un rato se volteo nuevamente, no sabia la razón, talves quería comprobar estos sentimientos, para su sorpresa la princesa ya estaba completamente en los brazos de Morfeo, lo que era bueno pues talves se sentiría menos incomoda de esta manera, pero al verla, de nuevo, la princesa parecía …linda, no, esa no era la palabra, hermosa, pero algo no parecía encajar del todo, los sonidos que Twilight hacia, sus murmullos, todo indicaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, parece que ni en sus propios sueños puede tener paz.

Sin saber porque, actuando sin pensar puso uno de sus cascos sobre el rostro de la princesa acariciándola con suavidad, se acerco a ella susurrándole unas palabras.

_**Todo estará bien, no estas sola.**_

Increíblemente una acción tan pequeña como esta de verdad logro tranquilizarla, pero a pesar de que la alicornio ahora dormia con tranquilidad, ella no quitaba su casco del rostro de esta, y peor aun, ella acercaba su rostro al de Twilight, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto, pero supo que ella misma ya no era dueña de sus propias acciones, era un impulso imposible de ignorar, poco a poco su rostro se acercaba mas y mas, cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de Twilight, fue una sensación diferente, fue algo que ella nunca espero llegar a sentir, era un beso calido y tierno, pero sus impulsos le pedían mas, sin embargo algo extraño pasaba, los labios de Twilight ¿se movían? , esto solo podía significar una cosa, estaba en problemas, lentamente abrió sus ojos para toparse con los hermosos ojos violeta que parecían brillar de una forma diferente, su mente se quedo en blanco, se había paralizado, pero debía moverse.

_**¿Por qué te detuviste?**_

_**Sparkle yo…yo no quise…fue solo …**_

Una frase que no pudo ser completada, ya que ahora Twilight era la que iniciaba este beso, Trixie no opuso resistencia alguna, talves solo estaba soñando, pero si era asi, deseaba que no se acabara.

Al separarse, Trixie tenia tantas preguntas en su mente, que no sabia por donde comenzar.

_**¿No estas molesta? ¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ese beso que me diste , aunque inesperado, me hizo sentir algo que pensé que no podría sentir mas, felicidad.**_

_**Pero, lo hice sin tu permiso, me aproveche.**_

_**Yo se que no soy experta en esto pero tu beso me hizo feliz, pero debo saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste, acaso me amas?**_

El sonrojo en la rostro de ambas no podía ser mas notable.

_**Si, te amo, nunca había sentido esto antes, ¿y tu que piensas de esto?**_

_**Al sentir tus labios toda la oscuridad que me atormenta se alejo, pero las acciones hablan mas que las palabras.**_

La princesa alicornio se acerco mas y mas a trixie, quedando muy cerca la una de la otra, sus ojos se cruzaron en una mirada bastante intensa, las palabras parecían estar de mas para este momento, ambas comenzaron con un beso, intenso pero torpe, delicado e inexperto, pero poco a poco paso de ser solo un beso, las caricias ahora se hacían presentes, los cascos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, explorando cada centímetro, pero la princesa al dejarse llevar por la pasión llevo sus caricias a un nivel nuevo, lo que hizo que Trixie se exaltara.

La unicornio le dio una mirada que expresaba muchas cosas, un poco de temor por sentir algo tan nuevo pero placer a la vez.

Twilight podía no ser la mas experimentada en el amor, pero sabia muchas cosas por sus libros, y en su biblioteca tiene libros que la prepararon para muchos casos, este no era la excepción pues la anatomía y puntos de placer en el cuerpo era algo que ya conocía.

Trixie tomo el casco de su acompañante y lo dirigio a su zona intima donde estaba hace solo unos segundos para mostrar su aprobación, los dulces gemidos q esta provocaba eran señal de que Twilight había aprendido bien, masajeaba la zona intima de la unicornio, dejando esta zona bastante mojada, pero aun asi Twilight siguió, beso a Trixie una ves mas aun sin detenerse, lo que aumentaba el placer en esta, hasta que por fin Twilight sintió una gran cantidad de liquido mojar su casco.

Twilight al ver la mirada de trixie, el temblor en su cuerpo, y esa respiración tan pesada supo que esta había llegado a un orgasmo, por la mente de Trixie paso la mente de regresar el favor, pero Twilight se acerco a ella y la abrazo, se acerco a su oído tan cerca como pudo.

_**Te amo, mi angel, mi salvadora entre tanta oscuridad.**_

Esto hizo que Trixie también se pudiese sentir feliz, una felicidad real, algo que hacia mucho tiempo no podía disfrutar, parece que esta noche ambas podrían dormir tranquilas en ese abrazo que no solo unia sus cuerpos si no sus almas y sentimientos.

* * *

_**Bueno que tal, les gusto? Espero que si y que tomen en cuenta lo del ask, es algo bastante divertido para mi y quiero que uds tambien lo disfruten si asi lo desean, cuidense mucho todos**_


	8. En busqueda del perdon

_**Bueno espero que este capitulo no haya quedado tan corto como los demas, y como siempre que lo disfruten, en fin no los molestare mucho solo lean y dejen Reviews que eso me ayuda y anima mas a seguir,**_

_**una cosa mas, para los que no lo sepan en el capitulo pasado les hable de un ask que tengo en tumblr con las parejas que aparecen en el fic, espero lo visiten tambien.**_

* * *

Un largo viaje sin embargo esa noche de sueño había sido una que ambas ponys habían necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo, sufrimiento, dolor, soledad, todo eso había desaparecido al estar juntas.

Cuando la princesa de la amistad abrió sus ojos, se maravillo con la hermosa vista de una bella unicornio frente a ella, la cual aun seguía sumida en sus sueños, decidió dejarla así, aun faltaba para llegar y necesitaba que hacer al llegar, que diría, que haría, y mas importante, como reaccionarían sus amigas.

Los pensamientos comenzaban a acumularse cada ves mas rápido en su mente, era algo abrumador, debía relajarse, respiro hondo luego exhalo y movió su pata hacia adelante, justo como su antigua niñera y ahora cuñada, esto era algo que siempre la ayudaba mucho.

El tiempo seguía pasando y el tren finalmente llego a su destino, la gran ciudad de Canterlot, el sonido de las ruedas contra los rieles alerto a Twilight de esto, quien se acerco a su acompañante la cual aun dormía plácidamente, esta la movió con cuidado para lograr despertarla.

Cuando la unicornio celeste despertó y vio el rostro de la princesa empezó recordar lo que había pasado, su rostro se sonrojo mucho y no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, al ver esto la alicornio tuvo la misma reacción, ambas se levantaron de la cama en la que yacían, se pusieron sus capaz y salieron del tren.

La ciudad parecía muy tranquila, mucho mas de lo normal, probablemente era muy temprano, ya que Twilight se había acoplado al horario que tenían en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville había olvidado que en las ciudades grandes las cosas eran muy diferentes, al caminar por las calles llegaron a una cafetería muy elegante, un buen desayuno no caería mal antes.

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa cerca a la entrada, la camarera se acerco para pedir la orden de ambas, Trixie pidió una taza de chocolate y un pedazo de pastel de fresa, Twilight por su parte pidió una taza de te y al igual que Trixie un trozo de pastel de fresa.

El silencio había reinado todo este tiempo y solo había sido roto para pedir sus ordenes, una situación incomoda era lo ultimo que necesitaban, y ambas lo sabían, pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue algo inolvidable, algo inexplicable, ¿en verdad podía el amor aparecer de forma tan inesperada?, y a todo esto ¿era en realidad amor, amor verdadero?

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron hacia el castillo, el silencio seguía presente, ninguna de las dos sabia que decir, el gran nerviosismo por ver a sus amigas y a su mentora era muy grande, pero para Trixie esto era peor, veria a la gobernante de el reino, ¿Qué clase de castigo podría imponerle al ver a la responsable de haber usado magia negra para torturar a todo un pueblo entre ellos incluida su alumna y protegida?

En poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada del castillo, en esta había varios guardias armados, los cuales sacaron sus armas cuando las dos yeguas se acercaron, algo normal pues esto las hacia ver algo sospechosas pero en el momento que Twilight se despojo de su capa todos bajaron sus armas e hicieron una reverencia a la princesa, la cual comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, Trixie al ver esto se sorprendio.

Continuaron avanzando, al entrar al castillo Trixie no podía creer lo que veía, nunca se imagino dentro de un lugar de esta categoría, una alfombra roja recorria todo el pasillo, vitrales con toda clase de imágenes, candeladros colgando del techo, era un lugar hermoso.

Llegaron a una puerta que estaba vigilada, probablemente esta era la entrada a la sala del trono, Trixie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero intento calmarse al ver q las piernas de Twilight comenzaron a temblar.

Al ver a la alicornio frente a ellos los guardias abrieron la puerta, ambas comenzaron a caminar, en el trono se encontraba la princesa Celestia y junto a ella la princesa Luna.

Celestia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, inmediatamente salto de su trono y corrió hacia su protegida, y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

_**Twilight, mi pequeña, regresaste, no sabes el miedo que tuve de no volver a verte cuando lei tu carta.**_

Las lagrimas corrian sin parar por el rostro de la princesa del sol, sin embargo no era la única, la joven princesa de la amistad también lloraba a mas no poder, y la princesa de la luna también mostro un par de lagrimas de alegría por ver a su hermana feliz después del estado en el que se encontraba.

_**Princesa perdóneme porfavor, no debi irme, soy una cobarde, abandone a mis amigas cuando ellas me necesitaban mas.**_

El abrazo entre ambas princesas duro varios minutos, el abrazo era fuerte, como si alguna de las tuviese miedo de que al terminarlo no se volverían a ver mas.

_**No te preocupes mi niña, se que te sientes mal por haberte ido pero también comprendo el dolor que pasaste, durante mi larga vida también e perdido a personas muy apreciadas para mi, y aun con los años que tengo y las cosas que e visto, la muerte es siempre algo doloroso de aceptar, pero quienes mejor entienden tu dolor son tus amigas, se que ellas lograran entender las razones de tu decisión.**_

La alicornio blanca decía esto aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Twilight no sabia que decir, asi que solo asintió.

Después del emotivo momento las Princesas del dia y la noche no tardaron en notar a la acompañante de Twilight, quien aun seguía cubierta por su capa.

Trixie al notar la mirada de ambas princesas sobre ella se sintió intimidada, aun no podía imaginarse que clase de castigo recibiría, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo, sabia que ocultarse no le iba a servir mas tiempo asi que decidió mostrar su rostro por completo.

Celestia solto a Twilight y comenzó a caminar hacia Trixie, quien se sentía aun mas asustada, nunca había estado en presencia de la gobernadora de toda Equestria, era una alicornio imponente, su sola presencia inspiraba respeto, o en este caso temor, Twilight al ver el miedo en los ojos de Trixie se disponía a ayudarla pero sintió un casco en su hombro, al voltear vio a Luna negando con su cabeza.

_**Trixie Lulamoon, la unicornio que amenazo el pueblo de ponyville con magia negra, entre ellos los 6 elementos de la armonía, una de ellas mi protegida, aun viéndote acusada de todo esto apareciste en este castillo, debo decirte que admiro tu valor, asumo que sabes cual es la pena por estos cargos.**_

Trixie estaba temblando al escuchar todas estas palabras, parece que sus actos iban a costarle mucho mas que simple fruta arrojada hacia ella en cada ciudad, su mirada se fue directamente al piso, estaba aterrada, escucho a la princesa alejarse de ella, probablemente hablaría con su hermana para preparar su ejecución.

Twilight no podía soportarlo mas, al ver a su mentora acercarse la vio a los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a explicarle lo que había pasado, Celestia se le adelanto y comenzó a hablar.

_**Veo que has aprendido bien Twilight, has logrado perdonar a una pony que te hizo sufrir a ti y a tus amigas, me siento orgullosa de ti.**_

_**Pero princesa, como….**_

_**Lo veo en tus ojos, mi querída Twilight, vi que te preocupas por ella, pero no solo como amiga, veo algo mas en tu mirada, sentimientos mas fuertes aun, no te preocupes, pasaremos todo lo que ella hizo por alto.**_

Trixie no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, había sido perdonada por la gobernante de equestria, no sabia que hacer o decir, solo siguió con su mirada en el piso, esperando.

_**Señorita Lulamoon.**_

La aludida levanto su cabeza de un golpe, aun seguía algo nerviosa, pero al ver el rostro de la princesa del sol, no parecía tan intimidante, por el contrario, tenia una sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía la de una madre hacia una hija, una sonrisa que nadie le había dado en muchos muchos años.

_**Acércate por favor, no tienes que temer, se que Twilight confía en ti y yo confio en el buen juicio que ella tiene, además no veo malas intenciones tus ojos, y no solo eso, también veo los mismos sentimientos que Twilight tiene hacia ti.**_

Tanto Twilight como Trixie se ruborizaron al escuchar esto, pero aun asi el alivio era enorme.

_**Muchas gracias su majestad, Trixie le promete que no defraudara la confianza que usted a puesto en ella, Trixie no sabe como pagarle por dejarla comenzar su vida de nuevo.**_

Celestia se vio un poco confundida por la peculiar forma de hablar de la unicornio, pero no le dio mucha importancia a esto.

_**Twilight creo que hay alguien mas que espera saber de tu regreso, señorita Lulamoon acompañenos.**_

Las tres princesas y la unicornio salieron del cuarto del trono, se dirigían a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que había en el palacio, cada cuarto se veía muy parecido al anterior, pero se detuvieron frente a uno que era diferente, este tenia 6 símbolos en la puerta, todos hechos de oro, Trixie no pudo evitar notar que uno de estos simbolos se parecía a la cutie mark de Twilight.

Celestia se acerco a la gran puerta de este y comenzó a abrirla, al entrar vio a las restantes 4 portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, el ambiente en la habitación era de suma tristeza y dolor, sin embargo la presencia de Celestia no paso inadvertida, al verla entrar las cuatro se reunieron en el centro de la habitación para darle una reverencia.

_**Chicas, alguien ha venido a visitarlas, creo que esto les ayudara mucho a subir el animo.**_

Las cuatro se voltearon a ver confundidas ante el comentario.

Rarity se levanto y se dirigio a la princesa.

_**Con todo respeto majestad pero no creo que sea tan…**_

Celestia se movio a un lado dejando a la vista a su alumna, la unicornio blanca no podía articular palabras, debía estar soñando, era ella, ¿De verdad era ella?

_**¿Twi….Twilight?**_

Las demás al escuchar este nombre dirigieron su mirada al frente, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por los rostros de estas, Rarity no perdió ni un segundo y se abalanzo con fuerza sobre su amiga, las demás hicieron lo mismo, todas menos una quien solo veía la imagen con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_**Regresaste, no puedo creerlo, pensamos que no te veríamos mas, no sabes lo que hemos sufrido querida.**_

_**Twilight, ¿porque te habias ido? Nuestras vidas no iban a ser las mismas sin nuestra mejor amiga.**_

_**Twilight de verdad eres tu, tontita nos tenias preocupadas, pero ahora tu regreso merece una fiesta.**_

Rarity se sorprendio al ver q Applejack aun no se movia del lugar donde estaba.

_**¿AJ, no vas a decirle nada a Twilight?**_

Esta seguía sin responder.

_**Chicas yo…yo no se que decirles, solo soy una cobarde, lamento lo que hice, me sentía asustada, solo espero que puedan…**_

Un movimiento rápido que ninguna vio venir hizo que el ambiente cambiase de nuevo, ninguna parecía creer lo que había pasado, ni si quiera Celestia entendía el porque de esta acción pero decidio no intervenir, no aun por lo menos.

_**¿QUE PODAMOS QUE, PERDONARTE? **_

Twilight no entendia porque la vaquera quien es una de sus mas grandes amigas acababa de darle cachetada, solo podía tocar su rostro pues el dolor comenzó a sentirse cada ves mas.

La pony de campo tenia una mirada de enojo como quien ve a alguien que acaba de arruinar toda tu vida, sin embargo también lloraba, era una mezcla de sentimientos muy compleja para que Twilight pudiese asimilarla tan rápido.

_**NOS ABANDONASTE, DEJASTE A TUS AMIGAS A SU SUERTE, ¿CREES QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE SUFRIO POR LA PERDIDA DE RAINBOW? ERES SOLO UNA EGOSITA MAS, SOLO PENSASTE EN TI,**_

_**ERES DE LO PEOR.**_

_**Applejack calmate porfavor, no tienes porque tratarla de esta manera.**_

La pareja de Aj trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero esta se encontraba demasiado molesta, no era ella misma, no escuchaba razones.

Pero no era la única molesta en ese momento, Trixie se había mantenido a cierta distancia porque esa reunión no era algo en lo que ella debía participar, pero al ver la acción de la vaquera comenzó a sentir una rabia interna que no se comparaba con ninguna que hubiese sentido antes, aun asi trataba de contenerse.

_**OH ES CIERTO NO DEBO TRATARLA DE ESTA MANERA, OLVIDE QUE ES UNA PRINCESA, PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD, NI SI QUIERA MERECES ESE TITULO, MIENTRAS TU ESTES BIEN ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA, ¿NO ES ASI?, RESPONDEME COBARDE**_

Esto era mas de lo que Trixie lograba soportar, no podía seguir viendo esto, no lo permitiría, salio corriendo directamente y le dio una cachetada aun mas fuerte a Applejack, dejando aun mas sorprendidas a todas.

_**¿TU? ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? MAGA FARZANTE, ESTE ASUNTO NO TE INCUMBE.**_

_**CALLATE, TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRLE A TRIXIE QUE ASUNTOS LE INCUMBEN Y CUALES NO, LLAMAS A TWILIGHT EGOISTA, PERO TU ERES PEOR, SOLO ESTAS MOLESTA POR EL DOLOR QUE SENTISTE PERO NO HAS PENSADO EN EL DOLOR QUE ELLA SINTIO. TWILIGHT SPARKLE ES LA PONY MAS ALTRUISTA QUE TRIXIE A CONOCIDO EN TODA SU VIDA, TRIXIE LE DEBE LA VIDA A ESA QUE TU LLAMAS EGOISTA, NI SI QUIERA TE IMAGINAS LA CLASE DE DOLOR POR EL QUE ELLA TUVO QUE PASAR, PESADILLAS, RECUERDOS QUE LA ATORMENTAN, TU NO VISTE ESO PERO TRIXIE SI, ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA EGOISTA O DECIR QUE ELLA NO A SUFRIDO, PORQUE ELLA NO ESTA SOLA, PUEDES INSULTARME A TRIXIE SI LO DESEAS, ELLA SABE QUE HIZO MAL EN EL PASADO, Y SABE QUE LO MERECE PERO SI TE ATREVES A INSULTAR O A TOCAR DE NUEVO A TWILIGHT TENDRAS QUE VERTELAS CONMIGO.**_

El cuarto estaba en completo silencio en ese momento, la princesa del sol sabia que esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos asi que debía intervenir.

_**Suficiente, Trixie, Twilight, vengan conmigo, las demás esperen aquí.**_

Trixie al escuchar esto intento calmarse un poco y se acerco a Twilight quien aun parecía estar en shock por lo ocurrido, Trixie la tomo de una pata y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro donde había sido lastimada.

_**Twilight, debemos irnos.**_

La alicornio logro regresar en si, y comenzó a caminar junto a la unicornio, mientras ambas iban siguiendo a Celestia, esta las hizo caminar hasta la entrada del castillo, en donde se detuvieron.

Celestia se acerco a Twilight para revisar la herida que el golpe le había dejado, su cuerno comenzó a brillar, en ese momento la herida parecía desaparecer y el dolor con ella.

_**Mis pequeñas ponys lo siento, no pensé que alguna de ellas fuese a reaccionar de esta manera, creo que será mejor que se queden en ponyville en el castillo de Twilight, yo hablare con ellas.**_

Celestia volteo su vista por un momento hacia uno de los guardias que se encontraban allí.

_**Porfavor prepare mi carruaje para estas señoritas, se dirigen al castillo en ponyville.**_

_**Como ordene majestad.**_

_**Trixie te agradezco lo que hiciste, puede que no haya sido la mejor manera de resolver las cosas pero veo que estas dispuesta a proteger a Twilight, asi que te pediré que sigas protegiéndola porfavor.**_

_**Trixie lamenta haber actuado de esa manera, pero no puede permitir ver a la primera pony que le a ofrecido cariño ser tratada de esa manera, Trixie la protegerá de lo que sea, de quien sea, puede contar con ella su alteza.**_

_**Gracias, en cuanto a ti Twilight, se que tampoco esperabas esto, pero te pediré que porfavor no culpes a tu amiga, te aseguro que lograre que entre en razón, ahora cuídense, se que estaras bien con tu amiga, si me disculpan debo hablar con Applejack.**_

Las dos ponys se quedaron esperando unos minutos mientras su carruaje estaba listo, Trixie no sabia si Twilight se había molestado por sus acciones.

_**Twilight, yo lamento lo que paso, no podía dejar que eso siguiera asi, ¿estas molesta conmigo?**_

La alicornio vio a su acompañante y le brindo una sonrisa, acto seguido le acaricio la melena.

_**Para nada, no podría enojarme contigo de ninguna manera.**_

Ambas se miraban a los ojos, parecía que iba a pasar pero fueron interrumpidas.

_**Majestad su carruaje esta listo, sígame porfavor.**_

Parecía que esto debía esperar para otra ocasión, el momento ya llegaría, fue lo que ambas pensaron mientras abordaban el carruaje y se iban alejando de canterlot.

Conforme se alejaban y el castillo comenzaba a perderse de vista, Twilight volteaba su mirada en esa dirección con una mirada un poco melancolica, algo que Trixie noto.

_**Twilight no te preocupes, deja que la princesa celestia se encargue de esto, por ahora piensa que tendras una invitada en tu castillo, wow en serio te tengo envidia, antes vivias en un árbol y ahora tienes un castillo.**_

Twilight noto los esfuerzos de Trixie por animarla, cosa que la hacia sonreir, al menos no estaría sola en un momento como este, una pequeña decisión como haber salido a dar un paseo en un pueblo desconocido cambio completamente su vida, quien diría que aquella yegua que había llegado a su pueblo tan amenazadoramente ahora seria una de las razones que ella tiene pare sonreír, la vida te da sorpresas.

_**Jeje el castillo es fantástico y todo pero extraño mucho la biblioteca, fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Bueno yo personalmente prefiero el castillo, es algo con mucha mas clase, te va mejor ahora que eres parte de la realeza.**_

_**Supongo que tienes razón, pero no es algo a lo que logre acostumbrarme, en fin, antes de ir al castillo hay alguien en ponyville con quien también debo disculparme, solo espero que ella pueda perdonarme.**_

Trixie se acerco a Twilight y puso su pata alrededor de esta, asi pasaron el viaje hasta ponyville, pasara lo que pasara ahora sabían que podían enfrentarlo juntas.

* * *

_**Tratare de mantener esta cantidad de palabras por capitulo de ahora en adelante, espero opiniones y sugerencias, gracias por leer**_

_**un saludo para joha o.o/ el amor de mi vida**_


	9. Disculpa de corazon

_**Como dije anteriormente lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, espero lo comprendan, tambien espero que me disculpen por lo corto que es este capitulo, en fin espero sus reviews para saber si aun esperan mas de esta historia y disfruten del capitulo**_

* * *

En el camino a ponyville Twilight parecía muy pensativa, sabia que su regreso no iba a ser fácil pero jamás espero que algo asi pasara, Trixie sabia que no podía hacer mucho al respecto mas que estar a su lado.

Cuando estaban cerca de llegar al pequeño pueblo Trixie pudo divisar el castillo, era enorme, majestuoso, algo con lo que ella hubiese soñado en tener.

El carruaje aterrizo en la entrada del pueblo, ambas se bajaron de este, los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje hicieron una reverencia a la princesa y se retiraron.

Por lo que sabían los habitantes del pueblo Twilight solo se había ausentado unos días, nada extraño, ninguno de ellos sabia que ella planeaba irse para no regresar.

Mala suerte para Trixie pues parecía que ninguno de ellos había olvidado lo sucedido, ninguno se atrevia a decir una palabra ya que iba acompañada de una princesa, pero sus miradas decían mucho mas que las palabras, su animo comenzaba a decaer pero unas simples palabras la ayudaron.

_**No temas, nadie te lastimara de nuevo, yo estoy aquí para evitarlo, están molestos porque no saben como eres ahora, dales tiempo, son buenos ponys, cuando vean lo que yo veo en ti sabran que eres diferente.**_

La princesa de la amistad dijo esto con una sonrisa, aun con lo sucedido con sus amigas, sonríe solo para Trixie.

Trixie se dio cuenta que no podía deprimirse, no ahora, era un lujo que no podía permitirse, había alguien mas que la necesitaba.

La curiosidad de Trixie despertó al notar que en su camino no se dirigían al castillo, Trixie recordó lo que Twilight había mencionado, ¿Disculparse con alguien mas? Pero sus mejores amigas se encontraban en canterlot ¿Quién podría ser?

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un claro.

_**Es aquí.**_

Trixie estaba confundida, no había ninguna casa cerca, se dirigio hacia Twilight para preguntarle pero noto que la mirada de esta se encontraba dirigida al cielo, Trixie la imito y vio una gran mansión hecha de nubes, no conocía a ningún pegaso asi que esta era la primera ves que veía una casa como esta, pero ¿A quien pertenecia?

_**SCOOTALOO¡**_

La princesa llamo con bastante fuerza, pasaron unos minutos pero no hubo respuesta, Trixie iba a sugerir que era posible que no se encontraba en casa pero en ese momento se escucho una voz.

_**Sube**_

Twilight iba a subir pero en ese momento recordó un pequeño detalle.

Trixie sientio un aura rodeándola, su cuerpo alejandose del suelo, su magia nunca había sido tan poderosa para elevarse a si misma, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Trixie noto que Twilight estaba usando otro hechizo en ella.

_**Vamos, ahora puedes caminar en las nubes por unas horas.**_

En la entrada las esperaba una joven pegaso de pelaje naranja, quien les daba la bienvenida a su hogar.

_**Pasa Twilight y mmm… Trixie cierto?**_

Esto tomo a Trixie por sorpresa, las tres se dirigieron al interior de la mansión

_**¿Disculpa pero Trixie no entiende, la recuerdas y aun asi no ve ninguna clase de rencor en tus ojos, porque?**_

_**Algo que paso en mi vida recientemente me hizo ver que la vida es muy corta, y no deseo vivirla con odio en mi corazón y no importa lo que paso, yo te perdono.**_

Estas palabras impactaron a Trixie , quien se abalanzo sobre la joven yegua y la abrazo, cosa muy extraña en ella. Twilight observaba esta escena con una sonrisa, talvez Scootalo podría perdonarla a ella también, pero lo que la alegraba era ver a Trixie feliz.

Una ves dentro Twilight se sentía nerviosa, no sabia que decir, pero si no era directa probablemente no lo haría en ningún momento.

_**Scootalo, vine porque hay algo que debo decirte. Perdóname por favor, yo tengo la culpa de que Rainbow no este aquí con nosotros.**_

Las palabras salían difícilmente de la boca de Twilight, a diferencia de sus lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar desenfrenadamente.

_**¿De que estas hablando?**_

Scootalo no salía de su sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_**S..si yo hubiese llegado antes la pude haber protegido, las pude haber protegido a ambas, pero no…no logre llegar antes…yo …yo…**_

Scootalo la interrumpio abalanzándose sobre ella, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

_**No digas esas cosas Twilight, yo también me sentía culpable, incluso trate de acabar con mi propia vida, pero Dashie no me lo permitio, se mostro una ves mas ante mi para despedirse.**_

_**¿De que hablas Scootalo?**_

_**Ella salvo mi vida por segunda ocasión, pero no era la misma, era un angel, algo que siempre fue para mi, mi angel guardian, ella me dijo que las cosas pasaban por una razón, que no debía sufrir por esto, ya que algún dia nos reuniremos nuevamente y podremos volar juntas por la eternidad.**_

El rostro de Scootalo mostraba una sonrisa verdadera, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que no podía ser falsa, no lo hacia para que Twilight se sintiera mejor.

Una radiante figura observaba la escena por una ventana.

_**Bien dicho mi pequeña, algún dia nos veremos de nuevo, pero no aun.**_

La atención de Trixie se dirigio a esta ventana pero no había nada, probablemente fue solo su imaginación.

Las tres yeguas se quedaron hablando durante horas sobre la pony mas asombrosa de ponyville, una gran amiga, una gran novia, pero sobre todo una gran pony, su memoria siempre viviría.

* * *

**_Bueno me despido, esta ves no tardare tanto, intentare actualizar lo mas seguido posible, y espero en verdad ver sus reviews, eso anima mucho, cuidense._**


	10. Mi linda y adorable Trixie

**_Bueno aqui tenemos un capitulo nuevo, dedicado a una muestra de amor de nuestras protagonistas, espero les agrade, por otra parte quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio, para aquellos interesados en una portada en particular para sus fics, la imagen que tengo por el momento en mi perfil y como portada de mi primer fic fue hecha por mi, si quieren una contactenme por pm, cobro bastante barato, o si conocen a alguien que quiera una comentenle, me ayudarian mucho en mi meta por ser un dibujante profesional, en fin lamento tanta molestia, los dejo con el fic._**

* * *

De camino al castillo ambas yeguas, parecían sentirse mejor, Scootalo logro hacer entender a Twilight que no había sido su culpa, y Trixie se dio cuenta que tenia una oportunidad de tener una vida, si incluso una potra como ella la había perdonado eso le brindaba esperanza, algo muy importante para ella.

Al llegar Trixie no podía contener su emoción, el lugar era increíble, una puerta enorme, al abrirla corrió por el lugar como una pequeña potrilla, cada salón era bastante amplio, todos muy elegantes, cada uno con un cierto tipo de decoración especial, primero el castillo de la gobernante de Equestria, y ahora el de la princesa mas popular del momento.

_**Trixie esperame.**_

Al escuchar la voz de Twilight tras ella, Trixie recobro la compostura.

_**Disculpa Twilight, es solo que el lugar es hermoso, en verdad te envidio.**_

_**El lugar no es nada si se esta solo.**_

Dijo la princesa en un susurro apenas audible.

_**¿Qué dijiste?**_

_**No nada, ¿Quieres ver mi parte favorita del castillo?**_

_**Claro, princesa.**_

Trixie hizo una reverencia a modo de broma, lo que hizo reir un poco a Twilight.

Trixie seguía a Twilight, ambas llegaron a un salón diferente a los demás, había una mesa en medio de el rodeada por 6 sillas, en cada una de estas había lo que parecía ser una cutie mark, Trixie confirmo esto cuando logro ver la cutie mark de Twilight en una de las sillas, lo que mas destacaba era un candeladro hecho con las raíces de un árbol, adornado con unas hermosas gemas.

_**Sin duda este es el mejor lugar del castillo, ya veo porque es tu favorito.**_

_**No me gusta por su apariencia, si no por lo que representa, días felices en los que …en los que yo tenia amigas, donde mi felicidad aun estaba presente, contiene hermosos recuerdos, pero ahora es lo único que son, recuerdos que no volverán a pasar mas.**_

Trixie podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra, podía recordar que la pony granjera dijo que Twilight era la princesa de la amistad, ahora entendia porque, para ella sus amigas lo eran todo, pero no dejaría a Twilight sufrir mas.

_**Twilight, se que no soy como tus amigas, y que no puedo tomar el lugar que ellas tienen en tu corazón, pero aun asi quiero que mi amor por ti sea algo que te haga feliz, se que puedo hacerlo, después de todo, soy tu angel recuerdas**_

Trixie se acerco a ella con una calida sonrisa en el rostro, dándole un gran beso sin previo aviso, fue como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese detenido, los segundos se sentían como horas, este beso comenzó suave y delicado pero esta sensación las embriagaba, deseaban mas, no podían detenerse, no querían detenerse, sin embargo algo llego a la mente de la princesa que la hizo separar el beso, esto solo era el comienzo.

Twilight se separo, ambas jadeaban por la falta de aire, Twilight tomo a Trixie de uno de sus cascos, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndola a su habitación.

En esta había una gran cama, muy elegante y bastante amplia, en ese momento Trixie sintió algo que ya le había pasado, estaba levitando, la princesa usaba su magia para acostar gentilmente a su pareja en la cama, Twilight aleteo un poco para posarse sobre Trixie, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas sabían lo que estaba por pasar pero eso no evitaba que sus corazones latieran mas rápido, ambas se sonrojaron mucho pero no les importaba, este momento era único, era solo para ellas, ya habían hecho algo cuando venían en el tren, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que venia, ambas parecían algo nerviosas, el miedo a lo desconocido y al mismo tiempo la emoción por las sensaciones que estaban por experimentar.

El beso fue retomado, esa ves con caricias de parte de ambas, los cascos de Trixie recorrían el flanco de Twilight, subiendo poco a poco hasta que alcanzo las alas de esta, Twilight separo el beso liberando un fuerte gemido, esto sorprendio a la unicornio.

_**Asi que tus alas son asi de sensibles ah.**_

_**N..no las toques asi, para por favor.**_

_**¿Parar? Estas disfrutándolo y yo también, créeme.**_

La alicornio podía negarlo con palabras pero su cuerpo no mentia, era una sensación que desconocia, no sabia nada sobre la sensibilidad de sus alas, y menos que podía sentirse tan bien.

Trixie disfrutaba de ver la cara de placer que su amada hacia al recibir sus caricias, mientras seguía con estas se le ocurrio algo mas, comenzó a mover una de sus patas por debajo de Twilight, suvamente comenzó a subirla hasta alcanzar la vagina de Twilight, cuando estas hicieron contacto la alicornio se sobresalto, antes de que intentara decir algo, Trixie comenzó a frotar su pata hacia atrás y adelante, con un ritmo que aumentaba constantemente, cada ves mas rápido pero gentil al mismo tiempo, esta sensación volvia loca a Twilight quien ya no se contenía, sus gemidos eran mas fuertes cada ves.

_**Sigue, sigue, mas rápido.**_

_**Oh, parece que ya lo aceptas.**_

El placer había llegado al punto en el que Twilight no podía mas, mojando completamente la pata de Trixie y dejándose caer sobre esta.

Trixie la abrazo, pero no planeaba parar, comenzó a lamer el cuello de Twilight, la cual se sentía débil por el orgasmo que acababa de tener, era la primera ves que lo sentía de esa manera, pero esto no era lo único nuevo que venia para ella.

Trixie giro junto con Twilight en la cama, así ella quedo encima, siguió lamiendo el cuello de Twilight pero comenzó a bajar, saboreando cada parte de esta, el placer que Twiligh había sentido no se comparaba a lo que venia.

Trixie llego a la parte mas baja, tomo las patas traseras de su amada y las separo para dejar expuesta su humeda vagina, comenzó a acercar su rostro a esta.

_**Tu olor es delicioso…**_

Trixie lamio sus labios deseosa de probar esta belleza que tenia frente a ella,comenzó a usar su lengua con mucha delicadeza.

Al sentir esto la alicornio curvo su espalda completamente.

…_**pero tu sabor es aun mejor.**_

Trixie podía no saber nada del tema, pero lo estaba haciendo como si tuviese un talento natural, movia su lengua recorriendo el húmedo interior de Twilight, saboreando cada gota de ese delicioso liquido.

La princesa de la amistad se sentía como nunca en su vida, el placer invadia todo su cuerpo, cada parte de este lo podía sentir, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax su pareja se detuvo.

_**No es justo que solo tu disfrutes.**_

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa picara, mientras se ponía sobre Twilight pero de forma que su propia intimidad quedaba completamente expuesta ante el rostro de esta.

Twilight no desperdicio un solo minuto, con sus cascos acaricio la vagina de Trixie la cual estaba húmeda al punto de gotear.

_**Lamelo porfavor, quiero sentir tu lengua en mi.**_

Trixie acerco mas su parte trasera a la boca de Twilight, ahora era el turno de Trixie para gemir, y no era para menos pues además de las lamidas y las caricias, Twilight usaba su magia para estimular el clítoris de Trixie.

_**Oh Twilight porfavor no pares, eres maravillosa, sigue.**_

La joven princesa no planeaba detenerse pero también esperaba recibir algo a cambio, asi que con un casco empezó a nalguear a Trixie para recordarle que ella también debía continuar.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que ambas alcanzaran el punto máximo de placer y tuvieran sus orgamsos, empapando la cara de la otra con sus fluidos, cansadas, ambas se acostaron juntas, se acariciaron el rostro y se dieron un beso para poder disfrutar del sabor de su propia intimidad.

_**Twilight se que no te lo e pedido de manera normal, y talvez sea algo tarde para eso, pero quieres ser mi pareja?**_

_**Claro que si mi Linda y Adorable Trixie.**_

Trixie se sonrojo ante la pequeña parodia de su nombre artístico, sin embargo le gustaba como sonaba.

* * *

**_Como siempre, espero sus criticas, opiniones, o ideas, gracias por leer_**


	11. El dolor de la amistad

_**Se que esto es corto incluso para mis capitulos normales, pero en verdad queria actualizar el fic, espero saber si aun desean que continue y si tienen alguna sugerencia.**_

**_Como siempre, aprecio mucho que tomen su tiempo para leer._**

* * *

La multitud de ponys cada ves era mas y mas grande, todos aclamaban un solo nombre "Trixie", la joven maga veía esto con asombro, todos parecían adorarla, nadie la odiaba, nadie quería tirarle cosas, se sentía tan querida como una princesa, era esto lo que Twilight vivía? Ella deseaba lo mismo, lo deseaba con todo su corazón su sorpresa fue grande al voltear su cabeza y ver que tenia un par de alas, al voltear su cabeza de nuevo, las princesas estaban a su lado, ella se encontraba en un balcón, mientras la princesa Celestia ponía una corona en su cabeza.

Con su corona y sus alas nuevas, Trixie se acerco para saludar a todos los presentes, pero frente a ella comenzó a aparecer una luz que se hacia cada ves mas y mas brillante hasta el punto de llegar a cegarla por unos momentos.

Cuando esta pudo abrir sus ojos se encontraba acostada en una cama, en una habitación enorme, pero se encontraba sola.

_**¿Un sueño? ¿Llevo meses sin tener una pesadilla, y ahora que tengo un sueño agradable tengo que despertarme tan pronto?**_

La actriz callejera sonaba algo malhumorada por esto, pero cuando recordó porque se encontraba en este lugar una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Salió de la habitación en busca de su amada alicornio, lastimosamente con cada paso se daba cuenta de algo, estaba perdida, el castillo era mas amplio de lo que había pensado, reviso habitación tras habitación hasta que en una de ellas la logro encontrar admirando el cielo desde un balcón.

La unicornio se acerco pero un ruido la hizo detenerse, era un sollozo, pero ¿porque?

Trixie camino hacia Twilight, cuando esta la noto hizo un movimiento rápido con sus cascos para limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro, pero fue inútil, era obvio que había estado llorando por un tiempo considerable.

_**Hola Trixie, espero que hayas tenido un sueño placentero.**_

_**Lo fue princesa, no recuerdo la ultima ves que pude descansar asi, y todo fue gracias a ti, estar a tu lado me hizo sentir muy segura, pero por no hablemos de mi ahora, quisiera saber que te aflige.**_

_**¿A que te refieres?**_

La princesa de la amistad desvió su mirada, pero Trixie tomo su rostro con suavidad para cruzar sus miradas de nuevo.

**_Por favor Twilight, no cargues con lo que sea que te moleste sola, no tienes que hacerlo, yo estoy aquí para eso._**

Twilight soltó un suspiro, sabia que no servía de nada ocultarlo.

**_Yo…quiero ver a mis amigas, quiero que las cosas sean como antes, pero…_**

**_¿Pero?_**

**_Con lo que paso en el castillo me quedo claro que Applejack no me perdonara, y no deseo crear un problema entre ella y las demás, no quiero hacerlas elegir._**

Escuchar así a Twilight llenaba a Trixie de tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo, ¿porque ella apreciaba a esas "amigas"? No pueden ser tan egoístas y aun así considerarse amigas, sin embargo trataba de mantenerse calmada.

**_¿Porque crees que no te perdonara?_**

La princesa me envió una carta, trato de hablar con ella pero no consiguió ningún resultado, Applejack se fue del castillo y regreso a Ponyville, la conozco muy bien y se que si no escucho a Celestia es porque no tiene intención de cambiar su opinión.

Las lagrimas corrían de nuevo por las mejillas de la alicornio, esto ya era demasiado para Trixie.

**_Esta Applejack, es la granjera de melena rubia ¿cierto?_**

**_Si, pero…_**

Twilight no logro terminar de responder, la unicornio salió del castillo usando un hechizo de teletransportacion.

Fuera del castillo Trixie empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo, aun tenia un vago recuerdo de su ultima "visita" en el pueblo, aun recuerda cuando fue a Sweet Apple acress para ordenarle a la granjera que cosechara manzanas sin cascara para ella.

**_No me importa si esa pony no escucho a la princesa Celestia, me escuchara a mi aunque tenga que obligarla_**


	12. Dolor y soledad

_**Si, aun sigo por aqui, para aquellos que esten interesados, si terminare esta historia, si tienen alguna sugerencia o pregunta solo diganmelo.**_

**_Disfruten el capitulo._**

* * *

Sweet apple acress, el centro de ponyvillle, el lugar del nacimiento de este bello pueblo, hogar de la familia Apple, y de una de las antiguas portadoras de los elementos.

Cada dia en este lugar era muy similar, pacifico, Applejack se dedicaba a recolectar manzanas, mientras charlaba con su pareja.

Pero hoy no, hoy era diferente, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, Applejack seguía pateando los arboles pero con mas fuerza de lo usual, tanta que Rarity comenzó a preocuparse, aun así la fashionista no decía palabra alguna, sabia que su amada no quería hablar, pero a pesar de esto ella no quería dejarla sola, asi que se mantuvo cerca sin decir una palabra.

A pesar de ser su trabajo, esta actividad solía relajar a Applejack, pero ahora no le ayudaba en nada, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que a pasado, sentía que su corazón se quebrantaba con cada segundo que pasaba, lo único que lo mantenía unido en este momento era el amor de Rarity.

Pero ya no podía seguir mas, con cada patada mas y mas lagrimas salían de su rostro, ¿Dónde habían quedado esos días felices cuando las seis se conocieron? Donde su amistad era lo único que importaba y cada problema podía ser resuelto juntas.

"_**Supongo que eso no importa ya, nada de eso volverá"**_

La granjera decía para sus adentros.

El sonido de unos cascos interrumpió los pensamientos de la pony naranja.

Al levantar su mirada, vio a una unicornio de color azul, una unicornio a la cual recordaba muy bien, mas de lo que desearía.

_**¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ? LARGATE DE MI GRANJA**_

_**NO LO HARE, NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES.**_

_**NO PRUEBES MI PACIENCIA TRIXIE, AQUÍ NADIE VA A DEFENDERTE **_

La pony de tierra hablaba con un gran odio en su voz.

Rarity comenzó a preocuparse por esto, no sabia que hacer al respecto.

_**Twilight las necesita…**_

_**Vete**_

… _**ella esta sufriendo tanto como ustedes o incluso mas…**_

_**VETE**_

…_**y hare lo que sea necesario para que ella deje de sufrir.**_

Sin dar mas advertencias la vaquera se lanzo sobre Trixie arrojándola al suelo, Applejack se paro sobre ella, comenzó a levantar su casco, dispuesta a dar un gran golpe.

Adelante, hazlo, si desahogar tu odio y tu ira en mi ayuda, pues que asi sea.

Trixie cerro sus ojos preparándose para el impacto.

Los segundos pasaron, hasta que escucho un golpe, y algo comenzó a caer en su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos y vio el casco de la vaquera incrustado en el pasto a su lado, al ver su rostro lagrimas caían de este, el asombro de Trixie era enorme.

_**Tu.. tu no lo entiendes cierto, el dolor que todas sentimos y ella nos abandono, siempre contamos con ella, siempre la seguíamos a donde fuese sin dudarlo y aun así, decidió escapar.**_

Trixie estaba atónita.

_**El dolor por la perdida de un ser amado, todos tenemos una forma diferente de enfrentarlo, yo también he perdido a alguien, y desde entonces mi vida a sido un completo desastre, siempre estuve sola, y nadie estuvo allí para ayudarme, pero ustedes, son amigas, las mejores amigas, Twilight siempre a sido fuerte pero incluso ella puede caer en algún momento, y no quería que sus amigas tuviesen que ver eso ni cargar con ella, deben entender que ella no es una egoísta, daría su vida por todas sus amigas, y lo haría gustosa, incluso se arriesgo por mi, ella me perdono después de todo esto, no les pido que me perdonen a mi, pero ella no merece estar así, no es la misma sin ustedes, porfavor.**_

Mientras decía todo esto la unicornio no pudo evitar llorar también, esto era algo duro para ella.

Applejack se quitó de encima de Trixie, sin decir palabra alguna, volteo su mirada hacia Rarity, esperando su opinión.

_**Querida, Twilight nos necesita, no podemos fallarle ahora, tu no eres rencorosa, te conozco demasiado para saberlo, se que podremos volver a ser amigas de nuevo, debemos hacerlo por Dashie, se que ella lo hubiese querido así.**_

Applejack se acerco a Trixie ofreciéndole su casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

_**Vamos, debemos buscar a las demás.**_

Trixie comenzó a secarse las lagrimas, cuando Rarity le dio un pequeño pañuelo para esto, lo cual hizo sonreír a la maga.

_**¿Que esperan?, Twilight nos necesita a todas juntas.**_

Con esto las tres ponys salieron de Sweet Apple acrees.

* * *

**_Como ya muchos han de saber, me concentro mas en mi carrera como dibujante, pero el escribir es algo que aun disfruto mucho asi que no se preocupen que no abandonare la historia._**


End file.
